Of Forbidden Knowledge and Second Chances
by NocturnalCreature998
Summary: Your typical story where author summons characters to watch their own story. Terrible pasts and dark secrets revealed. The future shown and second chances given. All of it done while following the life of one straw hatted boy. Rated T for Nocturnal's lack of filter and cussing habits.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

 **While I'm stuck on writing emotional parts for my already existing stories, I thought to myself: why don't I start another story, this time for some good old shonen anime that is currently consuming my time and energy?**

 **How about I do the cliche among cliches and write a reaction fanfic, where characters watch their own series?**

 **And how about instead of starting small, I pick out a 800+ episode monster that I will sooner or later inevitably drop?**

 **So... There you have it. My take on reaction genre. Let's see how far this will go.**

 **The prologue is short and pretty vague, no specific information revealed. But if you like it, let me know by leaving a review or PMing. Both methods are fine.**

 **I am already working on episode one which I will post some time during next 2-3 days. That chapter will also serve as a continuation of prologue and will shed some light on the identities of summoned spectators.**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda and Toei Animation.**

* * *

White static.

Everything seemed completely normal one moment, but the next an entire world seemed to be plunged into it. It was hard, nearly impossible if even to hear your own thoughts.

But supposedly life _was_ full of unpredictable twist and turns – death too, surprisingly - and maybe a little lapses of unexplained and unexpected static were not something worth of getting a reaction. Nevertheless, the feeling was becoming uncomfortable. Irritating even.

Not that it mattered, for the static only lasted so long. Soon enough it disappeared completely, allowing a handful of people to take a good look around their surroundings. And what a weird bunch of people it was!

Men and women of all ages and backgrounds. People that were claimed by Death or have nearly avoided it. Others full to the brim of abundant joy and happiness that Life is known to bless with some chosen ones. A part of them were hailed as heroes. A part of them were considered to be villains. None of them could be called saints. Some were potentially dangerous to those around them. And others had to face themselves as the biggest enemy. But none of their shared similarities or differences mattered, for all of them had been under the same all-powerful spell of confusion.

Despite the varying environments and circumstances, they seemed to be brought to the same place. And what a strange place it was!

Warm brown walls and rows of seats covered in a burgundy satin served as a contrast to a painfully white static that connected each and every newcomer mere moments ago. A soft lighting brought relief to eyes that were blinded by bright nothingness which ruled over everyone just a few time grains back. The change was strange but not unwelcome. It was somewhat cozy and felt slightly like home.

Although, the wide black plasma screen that covered most of the wall in front of seats was rather baffling.

"What is going on?"

Four simple words in a simple question was all it took for the spell to break. Confusion gave way to suspicion and panic.

"Where are we?" Was the obligatory follow-up and the effect it had on newcomers was instantaneous.

"What's happening?"

"What is this place?"

And then finally-

" _Aren't- Aren't you supposed to be dead?!"_

Ah, yes. The most important question that managed to put an end to the ruckus in a flash. A question so relevant, it forced everyone to look at _the people_ surrounding them, rather than just the environment.

A looming figure of Edward Newgate, otherwise known as Whitebeard, surrounded by a few of his sons.

A congregation of infamous Warlords, such as young and beautiful woman, a man with slicked black hair and scar, splitting his face in two. Tall and powerful man that seemed to belong to the sea and another man, with cold golden eyes and razor sharp sword strapped to his back. A young man barely in twenties with tattoos, covering his hands.

Five figures shrouded in mystery and dark green cloaks.

Six figures wearing the mark of authority and snow white uniforms, one of them accompanied by a young woman with navy blue hair.

Two young individuals that shook in fear of unknown.

A red haired man with three scars running across his left eye and three fellow crewmates having his back.

And a crew of nine, including their straw hatted captain.

Before the realization of the kind of company had been summon could settle in, the lights suddenly dimmed. The screen lit up gaining attention from everyone present.

 **-Wealth, fame, power. Gold Roger, the King of the Pirates, attained everything this world has to offer. The words he uttered just before his death drove people to the seas.-**

A man's voice narrated as a series of pictures drawn on parchment appeared.

" **My treasure? If you want it, you can have it! Find it! I left everything this world has to offer there!"**

Everyone watched as the sails decorated with Jolly Rogers unfurled, carrying ships to the sea. Breaths baited, eyes transfixed to the scene.

 **-And so men head for the Grand Line in pursuit of their dreams! The world has truly entered a Great Pirate Era!-**

With that the scene they were watching stopped and the screen turned black again. A wave of confusion swept over the audience but before anyone would voice their steadily growing unease, a feminine youthful voice spoke, seemingly coming out of nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

" _ **Welcome, weary souls and adventure pursuers, to the land of crossroads and fateful choices! I hope all of you reached this place in one piece!"**_ A voice let out a small snort as if laughing at some inside joke.

"Who are you?!" Simple question echoed in a spacious room, asked by a few people at the same time, each showing varying degree of irritation.

" _ **You may call me Nocturnal,"**_ the answer came immediately, voice sounding calm and unperturbed. Before someone could comment, it continued. _**"And before you can ask, you are currently in my personal little pocket dimension that had been created by yours truly to serve one purpose."**_

"And what is that?" A man with cold golden eyes and quiet disposition asked before anyone could react, mirroring their kidnapper's calm demeanor. It seemed that the newcomers chose to ignore the presence of their friends and foes in favor of dealing with the entity now known as Nocturnal and the possibility of threat.

" _ **To show you an epic adventure, known as 'One Piece'!"**_

* * *

 **And that's about it for the first chapter.**

 **I'll most likely write only dialogue lines of the series itself instead of narrating every single detail. Not only it will take me less time to get through entire episodes but also avoid violating copyrights.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think by leaving a review. Even the smallest comment will be greatly appreciated.**

 **See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So guess what? I've decided to split this chapter and post the continuation of prologue now. Let me tell you, I was not expecting such interest in this story. You guys have left me speechless. Thank you.**

 **The episode part is almost done. I will be posting it tomorrow. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: 'One Piece' belongs to Eiichiro Oda and Toei Animation.**

* * *

' _One Piece'..?_

Two simple words stunned everyone present. The legendary treasure that once belonged to the late Pirate King, Gol D Roger? The dream chased by thousands of people across the world? The reason behind current Great Pirate Era?

In an instant, the room plunged into chaos. A cacophony of noise rose and soon it became difficult to distinguish one voice from another. Then suddenly-

"SHUT UP!"

As if by some spell, all noise ceased to exist. All eyes turned to look at the one person behind the scream.

"If it's about One Piece," a lanky teen with straw hat exclaimed, his voice and eyes full of determination. "I want to know nothing about."

The silence that followed his statement felt almost deafening. Boy's crewmates, however, soon have found themselves smiling fondly, not at all surprised.

"Luffy..." Soft whisper escaped half-naked ravenette with Jolly Rogger on his back who only now seemed to have noticed his little brother.

 _ **"You don't have to worry, Monkey D Luffy,"**_ Nocturnal answered in a soft, comforting voice. _ **"Things like location or essence behind One Piece will not be shown. I do not intend to spoil your dream."**_

Strange, how the tension lifted after three mere sentences. However, the silence didn't last long. Because soon enough-

"What?!"

"Then why are we even here?!"

"What's the point of all of this?!"

"Let us go this instant!"

 _ **"No can do, I'm afraid,"**_ Nocturnal's voice held a tint of amusement, causing some people to grit their teeth. It was no joking matter, damn it! _ **"I went through so much trouble to gather you all here. Sending you back just like that would be rather counterproductive."**_

"In that case," asked a young man in black and yellow hoodie. "Can you tell me one thing?"

 _ **"Sure. Ask away."**_

"What are the Navy Admirals doing here?"

This question immediately sent the entire room into frenzy. Ignorance could be used as a bliss for only as long. The moment possible threat of harm in an unknown environment lessened enough to broaden their minds, a lot of people finally took good notice of six imposing figures clad in white militaristic uniforms. The word on their backs may have spelled 'Justice' but more than half of those summoned knew better.

Before any collateral or otherwise damage could be dealt, a sharp whistling sound pierced the air. As one, everyone clamped their eyes with their hands to avoid going deaf. The sound lasted for another five seconds before stopping.

 ** _"Listen, and listen well, because I don't like repeating myself,"_** unease crept their spines as they took notice of irritation and even anger in Nocturnal's voice. _**"I understand that right know you are locked in the same room with people who would gladly kill you. And vice versa. But believe me when I'm telling you this. In this room there are people that I would very happily kill with my own hands. But I won't. Can anyone guess why?"**_

"Because despite being possibly all-powerful entity you have no right to decide who lives and who dies?" Came half sarcastic and half serious suggestion from the same half naked guy who have used previous commotion to get closer to his brother and was now standing by his side, protectiveness radiating from every inch of his being.

 _ **"No."**_ A single word was uttered so bluntly, it made the guy step back in surprise. However, their kidnapper wasn't finished. _**"Look down."**_

After a moment of hesitation, the ravenette lowered his gaze to his feet, others soon following his example.

A minute passed, then another. Not seeing what he was apparently supposed to see, the guy lifted his eyes, confusion written all over his freckled face. A beat and then-

 _ **"Do you have any idea how hard it is to remove blood stains from the carpet?! How much cold water I would need to spray on fresh stains? And what if I'm not fast enough?! What if it dries?! It's not like I carry steel brush on my person!"**_ Nocturnal started to rant and a lot of occupants of her pocket dimension jumped slightly.

 _ **"Now, before you people start asking more ridiculous questions and thin my patience even further,"**_ the no-nonsense tone immediately captured everyone's attention, causing some to wonder if maybe their host is per chance bipolar. _**"Let me lay down a few ground rules. First of all, NO FIGHTING. I will absolutely not tolerate any form of violence. Except for maybe verbal, on the condition that you keep it to the point where it can still be classified as bickering. Bullies will be punished. And no, I don't care if you are a pirate or a marine. My roof, my rules. To ensure that this rule would not be broken, I have removed your Devil Fruit abilities as well as Haki. I'm letting you keep your weapons for the time being but I will confiscate it if you as much as think about abusing that privilege. All attempts at hand-to-hand combat and verbal abuse will be dealt with using physical restrains and gagging respectively. Everything clear so far?"**_

Before any protests could break out about the loss of Devil Fruit powers and demands to stay at the best behavior, Nocturnal continued.

 _ **"'One Piece' is epic, yes, but it is also long, which means that we will stay here for awhile. I have taken care of your accommodations beforehand. At the back of this room you will see a set of doors, labelled 'Bathroom', 'Sleeping Quarters', 'Dining Area', 'Lounge Room' and 'Backyard'. The signs are pretty self-explanatory, I will only briefly touch on the sleeping arrangements at the end of this day. You are free to use all facilities and appliances. The food in the kitchens is not poisoned. If you need some specific ingredients, let me know."**_

That particular tidbit of information seemed to tide a good part of those gathered over. Many turned around to make sure that what Nocturnal said was true and her mentioned doors exist. So far so good, it seemed. At least taking care of basic needs will be simple. The thoughtfulness surely was appreciated.

 _ **"Now, you will see the adventure itself in the format of TV series. The material will be divided into episodes, each about 20 minutes long. We will take breaks every 5 episodes so you could eat, use bathroom, rest a bit, socialise with others or simply discuss what you've learned from the episodes. The series will follow the life and adventures of one certain pirate crew on their quest to find One Piece. Like I've mentioned before, the location or anything of the sorts will not be revealed due to it being a spoiler."**_

After saying her part, Nocturnal gave her guests some time to digest the amount of information and think things through as much as their situation allowed. The deal they were forced into seemed to be reasonable so far. Sure, the no-violence rule caused a few salty mutters, but even the more naturally aggressive individuals could see the importance of keeping order within these walls. Even if they were not particularly happy with it.

However, slowly more and more people caught on the last bit Nocturnal so helpfully supplied them with. Follow the life of one pirate crew? Which one? Whitebeard's? It would sure make sense, seeing as how the captain was Gold Roger's rival and most likely knows the most about the legendary treasure. He also has a handful of crewmates surrounding him - all of which happens to be high-ranking within the crew and well known among non-pirates.

Or maybe, and for some reason this option seemed more plausible, Straw Hats? They quickly earned their reputation despite being considered as rookies. Their captain had only set sail a few months ago but was already famous and had the reputation of a notorious criminal. A boy whose conviction and determination to become the next Pirate King serves as a mark of identification as much as his beloved straw had does. A boy who seems to hold power over hearts of those he meets along the way.

And as people pondered this over, another problem became apparent. Wouldn't stalking on someone's life count as a breach of privacy? What if they get to witness intimate moments or some dark secrets? Straw Hats have met a lot of people - touched a lot of lives - and learned a lot of things from their encounters that should better be kept under the lock and key. Who's to say that their own dark pasts and dirty secrets are safe from the audience gathered in this place?

As if sensing rapidly growing unease among her guests Nocturnal spoke again.

 _ **"I understand that you nervous about things you'd rather take to the grave brought to light for others to see and I sincerely apologise about that. However, that is the price of this viewing. And while you may feel reluctant to pay it, let me tell you something: as the series progress, you will realise that it was worth it."**_

Unfortunately, her words didn't bring as much comfort as the host was clearly expecting. But at the same time, it made those summoned here both curious and expectant. Will it really be worth the outrageous and shameless stripping of privacy? What are they going to see? How much are they going to see?

 ** _"Now, the last bit of info that may ease your worries. Those of you who wish to keep their identities secret, do so. I will not demand you to reveal yourselves and neither will anyone else. If someone has a problem with this particular rule, feel free to shove it where the shine of Sengoku's Buddha form doesn't reach. I'm the boss here and what I say, goes."_**

There was no need to point fingers here. Everyone could see the release of held breaths as five sets of shoulders under dark green cloaks slumped in relief in perfectly synchronised manner. At the same time, the news also caused a wave of displeasure among Navy Admirals. Like bloodhounds, they could sniff wanted criminals a mile away. Quintet's wish to remain anonymous did nothing to alleviate their suspicions. Yet at the same time, confirmation seemed to be unnecessary, as the 'Justice' fighters had a good idea on what kind of birds were hiding behind inconspicuous green.

The silence stretched on and Nocturnal was surprised at how little complains she received. Granted, all her guests were adults (or at least as close as you can get) and they all had their share of dealing with illogical and hardly explainable things before. Pirates and Marines, hardened by years spent in Grand Line and New World were difficult to surprise and Nocturnal suddenly found herself feeling grateful. Sure, she made sure to make decent first impression but her good intentions have backfired before and she knew better than to expect the best outcome. Yet...

The shock played big part in keeping her dear guests subdued, it would have been foolish to claim otherwise. No, it was best to take advantage of their uncertainty, to exploit their dulled survival instincts. She really did not mean any harm - not physical, at least. Quite contrary. She hoped that watching 'One Piece' might ease a few hearts and open a few eyes. Bring in the fresh air and new perspectives.

 _ **"You can start whenever you're ready, you know. The seating is not arranged so you have full freedom in that aspect."**_ She informed the audience, putting aside all musings for another time and barely concealing amusement in her voice. Amusement and anticipation. _**"I'll be watching episodes with you and giving a bit of commentary from time to time. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I might even answer."**_

Some glowered the the playful note in Nocturnal's voice before shifting around, trying to find the most suitable seats. Predictably enough, everyone stayed within their own groups, with the exception of Strawhats who joined four Red Haired Pirates at the front, and Ace, who seemed to be torn between staying with his crewmates and joining his brother. In the end he chose to sit between the two groups. Shichibukai chose the seats two rows behind them and the cloaked ones chose to occupy the far away corner in the back. Everyone seemed to avoid Marines who made themselves comfortable in the row behind Warlords.

Nocturnal waited patiently until every eye turned to the TV expectantly. Then, the lights dimmed and the screen lit up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

 **I'm sorry for the slight delay but there's the next chapter!**

 **Man, now I understand why so many reaction stories get dropped off. Only one episode down and I'm already paranoid about making everyone OOC.**

 **But that's okay! I like challenges!**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda and Toei Animation.**

* * *

All eyes were trained on the screen, taking in cloudless blue sky and seagulls. The scene then shifted to show huge whirlpool and a ship, passing it by. A strange déjà vu like feeling enveloped pink-haired teen, Coby. The setting seemed oddly…familiar.

 **-A pair of random sailors: "Whoa…"-**

The wooden barrel that hit the ship with a small _thump_ was all the confirmation he needed at that point. This was the day he met Luffy…

And indeed, as the camera focused on the barrel, white bold letters appeared and were read by what unmistakably sounded like Luffy's voice:

" **I'm Luffy! The Man Who's Gonna be King of the Pirates!"**

At that exact moment it became clear to everyone, who will be the main focus of the series. The Strawhats leaned forward, eager to see their captain's introduction, Ace following their suit. Coby, on the other hand, tried to become as unnoticeable as possible by sinking deeper in his seat.

" **No worries! A whirlpool of that size poses no problem to this ship!"**

"Nami!" Shouted in surprise Ussop, after seeing the navigator on the screen, staring out the window. "What were you doing on that ship?"

Nami furrowed her brows in thought before answering.

"I think that ship was supposed to be raided by pirates that day so I was there to steal their treasure."

This caused a few people to sweatdrop and make mental notes to keep their valuables where they can see it.

"Nami-swan!" Gushed Sanji at the sight of Nami in a long white dress before his expression darkened in jealousy at what came next.

" **Miss. May I have this dance?"**

The audience sees a sailor, throwing rope with a grappling hook to fish the barrel out of the sea.

" **Alright..."**

Unfortunately, his aim was off.

" **Not again… Batter out!"**

" **What're you doing? You suck!"**

Finally, they manage to get a hold of barrel and lift it onto the ship.

" **This thing's heavy!"**

" **Must be filled with booze, then!"**

This causes a few chuckles among spectators.

"Oh, I don't think that's the case." Grinned one of Whitebeard's men, Thatch.

"Imagine the surprise on their faces." Agreed his crewmate Izo, sporting similar expression.

" **It's all ours now!"**

"W-What's with that ship?!"

"I-It's so-so… girly! And I mean no offense to girls!"

There was not a single person in the room who didn't seemed to be disturbed by what could have easily been called The Dollhouse: Pirate Ship Edition.

"Disgraceful," Muttered Boa Hancock, her lips curling in disgust.

" **Ship off the starboard stern! There's a pirate flag on its mast! It's a pirate ship! Enemy raid! Enemy raid!"**

" **Captain! Pirates!"**

" **What?! Everyone, stay calm! Stay calm! Follow instructions in a calm manner!"**

"Like that's gonna happen." Snorted Zoro as he looked at panicking passengers.

"You don't even look surprised." Commented Usopp as they watched Nami flatten herself against the wall to avoid getting caught in a stampede.

"Of course not. I was working for Arlong at the time, remember? This was nothing new." Answer the navigator and one cloaked figure shifted in the seat at the name mentioned. Jimbei, on the other hand, showed no visible reaction.

" **Fire!"**

Her voice alone was enough to make Coby tremble as the memories of two years spent on that ship came rushing in. A blond sitting by his side, Helmeppo, looked at him in concern but did nothing else.

" **Coby!"**

He could feel Garp's eyes burning a hole in the side of his head but chose to ignore it. Soon enough his superior will see everything for himself.

" **Y-Yes, ma'am?!"**

More eyes turned to look at him, for confirmation more than anything, but it was enough to increase Coby's anxiety.

" **Who's the most beautiful of all on these seas?"**

" _ **Certainly not you, bitch."**_ Muttered Nocturnal just as Coby on screen answered:

" **T-This ship's captain, Alvida-sama, of course!"**

" **Well done!"**

However, based on reactions of the audience, it seemed that Nocturnal's statement was closer to the truth than Coby's. Not even Sanji could find it in himself to call her beautiful. And he wasn't known for being particularly picky who to perv over.

"Wait," Called out Zoro, gathering attention from almost every person in the room. "The name sounds familiar. I think we met her. But where?"

A moment passed before his question was answered. Surprisingly enough, it came from blue haired swordswoman.

"Alvida was one of the pirates we tried to capture in Loguetown."

" **T-Thank you!"**

" **Alvida-sama. This is our first prey in a while."**

" **That's right! Alright! Start pounding the ship!"**

A few spectators winced every time the barrel hit a step on the way down to storeroom.

" **Men! Show them the terror of Iron Club Alvida, the woman pirate!"**

"Her face alone is enough to spread terror among passengers, there's no need for her henchmen." Snorted Franky, causing a few chuckles from those who heard him.

" **Coby! What're you doing?!"**

" **I-I'm not good at this sort of thing…"**

" **Hmm?! Are you tryin' to give me backtalk?!"**

" **P-Please, anything but the club!"**

" **Then get yer ass in gear!"**

Suddenly Navy Admirals have found themselves wondering how that wimpy kid became a marine with his ties to the pirates.

"Well," one of the cloaked individuals whispered dryly. "If they ever run out of cannon balls, they can always launch her. Deals about the same amount of damage."

"She's too heavy." Came the answer from his cloaked friend.

"Touché."

" **We won't take yer lives, but we will take all yer valuables!"**

" **Anyone who tries to fight back'll wind up at the bottom of the ocean!"**

"I don't know. Sleeping with the fishies sounds more preferable than being anywhere near her."

No one was sure who said that. Most likely the red haired captain.

" **Hello… There's no one in here, right? What a relief… That's a rather large barrel…"**

It was strange for Strawhats to see Nami in action before she joined their crew.

" **Who're you?! Never seen you before!"**

Almost all males present let out a pained hiss when they saw Nami kick the pirate in the family jewels.

" **Hey, coward! Are you hidin' out in a place like this again?!"**

"Busted."

" **N-No! I thought I'd haul this big barrel of alcohol over…"**

" **We'll lighten it for ya!"**

" _ **Hoe, don't do it."**_

" **I was just feeling thirsty!"**

" _ **Oh my god."**_

" **You can't! Alvida-sama will kill us if she finds out!"**

" **Then you just need to keep yer mouth shut! Right, Coby?"**

" **Y-Yes! You're right!"**

"Man, you really were a wimp back at the day."

Coby chose not to answer.

" **Thing's pretty heavy!"**

"Almost as if there's a person inside." Benn remarked sarcastically, causing those closest to him snicker.

" **Can't wait!"**

" **Hold yer horses! I'll bust it right open!"**

"Wait for it… Wait for it… I told you so!" Shouted Ace as Luffy broke his way out of the barrel, nailing one of the pirates as he did so.

" **I slept great! Huh? Who're you guys?"**

"Typical Luffy." A few Strawhats turned to look at their captain only to see him staring intently at the screen. They supposed seeing himself on the screen was surreal.

" **No, who are you?!"**

" **That guy's gonna catch cold if he sleeps there, y'know."**

"He can't be serious." Trafalgar Law said disbelievingly.

" **You did that!"**

" **Are you toyin' with us even when you know we're pirates?!"**

" **Man, I'm hungry! You got any food?"**

" _ **Well, at least Luffy has his priorities straight."**_ Commented Nocturnal as those barely familiar with Straw Hat's antics sweatdropped.

" **Listen when people are talking! You damn kid! Die!"**

"These sabers must have been cheap if he could break it with bare hands." Observed Hawk-Eyes impassively.

" **What's the big idea?"**

" **W-Who are you?!"**

" **Me? I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meetcha!"**

Garp couldn't help but wonder if his grandson's reaction (or lack of) could have been a result of the hellish training he put the kid through all those years ago.

Other Admirals simply wondered if all pirate crews from East Blue were so weak.

" **What the… What just happened?"**

" **What's with them?"**

" **R-Run, hurry! If they come back with their friends, you'll be killed!"**

" **But man, I sure am hungry!"**

" **How can you be so carefree?! There are still lots more of them up on deck!"**

"It's not like those pirates put up a fight, yoi. They didn't look like threat." Marco said off-handedly, making all pirates nod in agreement.

" **C'mon! This way! H-H-Hey! Not this way!"**

"Give up," Sanji said, taking a drag of his cigarette. "Once Luffy smells food, there's no stopping him."

"Meat..." Sighed Luffy with a drool almost dropping down his chin, proving the cook's words.

" **Food! Food! Food! Yes! Food!"**

" **Actually, they might not find us in here!"**

" **Which should I choose? This box? Ooh, jackpot! These look great!"**

" **M-My name is Coby. You're Luffy-san, right?"**

"Are you sure the two of you are not related?" Thatch asked Ace, as they saw on-screen Luffy devour apples.

" **That was incredible just now! How did you do that?!"**

" **These things are great!"**

"It's strange to see Luffy eat fruits so voluntarily." Said Robin softly and her crewmates could only agree.

" **Is this a pirate ship?"**

" **No, it's a passenger ship that's being raided by Alvida-sama."**

" **Well, it doesn't matter. Do you know if there are any boats onboard?"**

" **I-I think so…"**

" **My ship got swallowed by this giant whirlpool…"**

" **You mean that whirlpool?! No one could survive that!"**

All who knew Luffy snorted at that. It takes more than just some whirlpool to kill that rubberman.

" **Boy, was that a real surprise! Are you one of those pirates, too?**

" **It was at that fateful day… That day, I got in a boat on the outskirts of town to go fishing but it turned out the boat was actually headed for a pirate ship."**

"How do you make a mistake like that?!" Exclaimed Haruta in disbelief as Garp shook his head. No wonder the boy became instant friends with his grandson.

" **It's been two years since… In exchange for my life, I've been forced to be a chore boy."**

" **Man, you're dumb and stupid!"**

"You're the one to talk, rubber brain."

" **You're brutally honest…"**

" **If you don't like it, then run away!"**

" **I-I can't! No way! No way! Just the thought of Alvida-sama finding me frightens me and makes me weak in the knees—"**

" **Oh, you're a wimp, too? Man, I hate you!"**

"Says the crybaby." Teased Ace causing his baby brother to pout childishly.

"I'm not the crybaby!"

" **Hey, now! Quit dawdling! Haul it all off before the navy gets here! Anyone caught dawdling gets a taste of my iron club!"**

" **What a haul!"**

" **Seems like a pretty rich ship!"**

" **Hey! You'll get the club if she catches you slackin' off!"**

" **Oh, whoops!"**

" **Yeah, one hit from that and you're a goner!"**

" **Alvida-sama! It's bad!"**

" **What is it? You're annoying me!"**

" **A b-b-barrel! M-M-Monster!"**

" **Huh?! Who're you calling a monster?!"**

" **N-No… Some weird guy popped out of the barrel… He might be… a bounty hunter…"**

" **What?!"**

"Merry!" Shouted Strawhats as the intermission came up. Usopp, Franky and Chopper even had little tears in their eyes.

"What?" Asked Brook, not understanding the reason behind such reaction.

"Going Merry. It's the ship we had before Sunny." Explained Sanji with a fond smile on his face.

"Unfortunately, we had so say goodbye to Merry in Water 7. It could no longer carry us." Continued Nami with a soft, watery smile.

"Oh."

" **Yeah… That's right… If only I had the courage to drift the ocean in a barrel… There's actually something I want to do, too… Umm… What compelled you to set out onto the sea, Luffy-san?"**

" **I'm gonna be the King of Pirates!"**

Whitebeard stared at the young boy, eyes fixated on a worn straw hat that once belonged to his rival. From the stories that Ace had told him about the kid, Whitebeard knew that Luffy had decided on his dream years ago and that his determination to achieve it never wavered, not even once.

And right then, seeing that wide toothy smile, full of confidence and conviction, Whitebeard knew. The kid _will_ become the King of the Pirates.

" **K-K-King of the Pirates?"**

" **Yep."**

" **Are you serious?!"**

" **Yeah."**

" **Wait, you're a pirate, Luffy-san?!"**

" **Yep."**

" **What about your crew?!"**

" **Don't got one. I'm just about to look for one."**

It was clear that their conversation caused Coby to short-circuit.

" **K-K-King of the Pirates is the title given to the person who obtains everything in this world! That means seeking the great treasure of wealth, fame, and power – the One Piece!"**

" **Yup!"**

" **Yup?! Pirates all over the world are after that treasure!"**

" **Me too!"**

" **No way! No way, no way, no way! Absolutely no way! There's no way you can stand at the apex of this Great Pirate Era! No way! No way!"**

"Oh, finally. It was getting tiring."

" **Why did you hit me?"**

" **Just because."**

" **But it's all right. I'm used to it now…"**

" **It's not about whether I can or not. I'm gonna do it because I want to. I've decided to be the King of the Pirates, so if I die fighting for that, that's fine with me!"**

This declaration brought a new kind of silence among spectators. Shanks was looking at the kid and a straw hat that became the symbol of their promise, small smile tugging at his lips.

Shichibukai observed on-screen Luffy in contemplative silence. Within months, the Devil Fruit user had shaken pirate world. It was clear to them, that given a few years the kid's influence will only grow. They couldn't wait to see how far he'll go.

The Admirals, on the other hand, looked apprehensive. Every passing minute seemed to prove even further that the Straw Hat needs to be stopped before he gained even more momentum.

The cloaked ones chose to keep on watching before making any conclusions. They missed the fiery light of pride that momentarily flashed in their leader's eyes.

" **Now, then! My belly's full—guess I'll go get me a boat! I wonder if they'll give me one if I ask. Hopefully they're generous."**

"Doubt it, Lu."

"It doesn't hurt to ask."

" **I never once thought about it… Do you suppose I can do it, too? If I'm prepared to die for it?"**

" **Do what?"**

" **Do you think… even I could join the navy?"**

" **Navy?"**

" **Yes! Catching bad guys is my dream! It's been my dream ever since I was little! Do you think I can do it?!"**

"You picked the wrong place, kiddo." Commented Thatch, earning a few scrowls from the Admirals.

" **How should I know?"**

" **No! I'll do it! If I'm gonna be a chore boy for the rest of my life, then I'll break out of here and catch even Alvida-sama—no, Alvida!"**

" **You're gonna team up with him to catch who?! Huh, Coby?!"**

Ace growled a bit when he saw saber blades missing his brother by inches and shook his head at Luffy's unperturbed expression.

" **You don't seem to be Zoro, the pirate hunter."**

Said person tilted his head a bit, surprised. Is that how his captain heard about him?

Others, too, glanced at the swordsman. Is this how Straw Hat's first mate joined the crew?

" **Zoro?"**

" **Coby! Who's the most beautiful of all on these seas?!"**

" **O-Of course that would be—"**

" **Who's this big chunky lady?"**

Immediately, everyone burst into laughter. Even Admirals smirked at the kid's bluntness.

"Only you, Luffy. Only you."

"Oh, come on! Someone had to say that! The woman was delusional!"

" **Chunky?"**

" **Not good…"**

" **You runt!"**

" **Let's go!"**

" **Why, you…"**

" **Whoops!"**

"Looks like you have gotten better over the years." Stated Ace, grinning at his little brother as they watch a very one-sided fight. Luffy looked taken aback by the compliment before grinning back.

" **It's not fair to attack from behind!"**

"They're pirates, Luffy, they don't fight fair." Deadpanned Shanks.

" **It's not fair to attack all at once!"**

"You're planning something." Zoro glanced at his captain.

"Of course."

" **Just kidding! Gomu Gomu no Rocket!"**

" **What?!"**

" **L-Luffy-san… What are you?"**

" **Me? I'm a rubber person!"**

" **A rubber person? You can't be serious!"**

" _ **Oh, but he is."**_

" **You've eaten a Devil's Fruit, haven't you?"**

" **Yeah! The Gum-Gum Fruit!"**

" **I see! I'd heard the rumors, but I guess they really do exist!"**

"Why does she sound so surprised?" Chopper asked, turning at Robin.

"Because East Blue is considered to be the weakest of four seas. Seeing a Devil Fruit user there is so rare that the Fruits soon became regarded as a myth."

" **You also seem pretty skilled. You a bounty hunter?"**

" **I'm a pirate!"**

" **A pirate?! Hah! All by yourself?!"**

" **It's just me right now, but I'll find some more sooner or later! Yeah… Ten crewmen sounds good to me!"**

"Nami-swan! You are so beautiful when you steal from pirates!"

"Can it, Mr. Nosebleed."

"What did you say?!"

" **Ah, so you're a pirate too, huh?! Then that means you and I are enemies, huh?"**

"Enough!" Interrupted Nami, bonking the two of them in the head.

" **L-Luffy-san! Let's get out of here!"**

Garp let out a sigh. Looks like despite his protégé's declaration earlier, he was not ready to back his words. Well, at least he managed to take the first step. Better than nothing, he supposed.

" **Why?"**

" **You saw how powerful her club is! In these waters, she's the most—"**

" _ **I've decided to be the King of the Pirates, so if I die fighting for that, that's fine with me!"**_

As on-screen Coby remembered Luffy's words, Helmeppo couldn't help but groan. So that was the reason behind his friend's annoying persistence to stay in the navy!

" **I'm the most what?!"**

" **T-T-The most ugly, cragged old hag ever!"**

"That must have felt rewarding." Stated Benn, impressed with the kid's guts as the on-screen Luffy Laughed loudly.

"It did," Confirmed Coby, glad that no one seemed to judge him on the cowardly disposition he used to have. "It felt good to finally stand up to her. After two years I got some pay-off."

" **What did you say?!"**

" **I… I'm going to join the navy! And then I'm gonna beat up pirates!"**

" **Do you even know what you're saying?!"**

" **I do! I'm gonna do what I want to do! I'm gonna… I'm gonna join the navy and catch your lousy ass!"**

"Woohoo! You tell her kiddo!" Shanks cheered him on loudly along with his crewmates and Strawhats. Even Whitebeard pirates joined in, which caused Coby to blush bright pink in embarrassment.

" **You damn pipsqueak!"**

" _ **No regrets! No regrets! I said it! I fought! For my dream!"**_

" **Well said!"**

"Those spikes must be pretty blunt if they didn't even scratch him, yoi." Commented Marco to which Thatch simply nodded.

"No kidding."

" **That doesn't work!"**

" **What?!"**

"' **Cause I'm rubber! Gomu Gomu no Pistol!"**

" **The sky is so blue…"**

A few winced as they saw Alvida land on a floating pirate with quite the splash.

" **Hey!"**

" **Yes?!"**

" **Yes?!"**

" **Give Coby a small boat! He's gonna join the navy! Keep your mouths shut and let him go!"**

" **R-Right!"**

" **R-Right!"**

" **Luffy-san!"**

"That's how our captain is. If you fight for your dream, he will fight for it too." Zoro said, closing his eyes and giving a small smile, making the rest of the crew nod in agreement.

" **It's the navy!"**

" **Oh, perfect timing! You should go see 'em! But I'm a pirate! I'm outta here!"**

" **Get serious! I can't just join the navy like this! I'll be captured instead."**

"The kid is not wrong. If he approached marines like that, he would get arrested." For the first time Aokiji said something.

"You idiot!" Sanji grabbed his captain by the collar in anger as they saw Luffy falling from the ship in a small boat, barely missing Nami. "You could have hurt Nami-san!"

"Sorry!"

"Is there something you're not telling me, little brother?" Ace grinned at his brother wolfishly, as they saw Luffy and Nami staring at each other on screen, young woman in shock and the captain bearing a wide smile on his face. The scene looked slightly romantic, as if showing love at first sight.

"What?"

"Oh course not!" Answered the cook, angry at the very idea. "Nami-san would never fall for that shitty rubber brain!"

"I think they would look good together." Thatch teased good-naturedly, always happy to join to some harmless fun and fist bumped Ace. Nami, on the other hand, looked both horrified and embarrassed by the implications.

"Over my dead body!" Scream the swirly browed blond, looking close to spitting fire as his captain continued to watch the banter happily oblivious to the topic and all amused looks directed at them.

"Seems like a lively bunch."

" **Looks like we managed to get away…"**

" **Whew, that was fun!"**

"Of course it was."

" **Umm, Luffy-san. If you're heading for the One Piece, that means you're going to the Grand Line, right?"**

" **Yeah."**

" **That place is also referred to as a pirate graveyard, you know."**

" **Yeah. That's why I need a strong crew."**

That caused the Strawhats to blush bashfully. After all, Luffy recruited them, not anyone else!

" **What about that pirate hunter guy? What's he like?"**

" **You mean Zoro?"**

Said man leaned forward, interested in hearing what Coby will say about him. Unbeknowst to him, Hawk Eye did the same.

" **I heard he's being held prisoner at a navy base."**

" **Aw, he's a weakling?"**

"Got that right."

"Shut it you Ero Cook!"

" **Nothing of the sort! He's as terrifying as a demon!"**

" _ **What are you talking about, Coby? He's as harmless as a de-clawed kitten!"**_ Exclaimed Nocturnal making Zoro growl under his breath and Sanji snicker triumphantly.

" **Why are you asking about him?"**

" **Thought I might have him join my crew if he's a good guy!"**

Now that surprised Strawhat Pirates. All of them were asked to join randomly, after meeting Luffy under various circumstances. It was strange to learn that their captain actively sought Zoro out, rather than just meeting him by chance.

" **You're being reckless again!"**

" **C'mon, he might be a good guy!"**

" **He's been caught because he's a bad guy! No! No way, no way, no way! Absolutely no— Why did you hit me?"**

"Because your panicking got old." Came Sengoku's voice, making poor boy jump in surprise.

" **Just because!"**

"Is that..?"

Everyone focused on the screen as the scene changed to reveal what looked like a field and a figure, tied to a wooden cross. Chopper tensed slightly at the sight of familiar dark green bandana, this time stained with blood. They could see the heat in the air as a man lifted his head, glaring darkly at the camera.

The screen then promptly turned black with red 'To be continued' written on it.

Spectators leaned back in their seats and exchanged looks, more than half of them showing anticipation for what's next to come. Based on that little teaser they got at the end, one thing was clear - the next episode is going to be interesting.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think! Should I add more interruptions? Less? Stop entirely?**

 **I'm really nervous about this story. Give me your opinion so that I could improve!**

 **Thank you for your reviews! Feel free to leave more! :D**

 **See you after weekend. Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!**

 **I hope you guys are having a good week, because mine had been filled with stress, stale food, sedatives, constant worrying, waiting and blood donations.**

 **This chapter took me awhile to get through, which I have found surprising. Well, no matter. It's done for you to read and that's what matters the most.**

 **I'll try to get at least one chapter out every week. If I have more free time, I'll increase the number to two or maybe even three. We'll see.**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda and Toei Animation.**

* * *

"Well… That was certainly interesting."

The Strawhats felt excitement bubbling in their chests. It was easy to lower their guards and enjoy the show now when they sensed little to no harm from both their surroundings and their mysterious host. The home theater seemed to be trap-free and so far Nocturnal stayed quiet – sans a few comments thrown here and there. However, as they waited for the next episode, another problem became glaringly obvious. Mostly because a good portion of said problem was actually _glaring._

That's right. The problem was mostly in the people chosen to witness both birth and apparently adventures of Strawhat Pirates. Navy Admirals alone were bad enough. Having Captain Smoker and Tashigi here seemed pretty unnecessary too. They could make an exception for most of Warlords but Crocodile?! Why was he given an opportunity to see their adventures after his failed attempts at taking Alabasta? By all means, shouldn't he be rotting in Impel Down?

Although… Not all of Shichibukai were met with distrustful eyes. The presence of one particular Warlord had been accepted without question. By the majority of male population. Indeed, many of them have only now noticed the infamous Pirate Empress in their midst. The first being none other than-

"You are a Goddess, sent by the Heavens above to light my path! At long last, our hearts were allowed to meet and our souls to connect for Eternity!" Sanji all but threw himself by Hancock's feet, words of eternal love streaming through his lips. He would have went on and on if not for Nocturnal who decided to stop it before things got out of control.

" _ **Yeah, yeah, we get it. Her beauty waters your crops and clears your skin, yadda yadda yadda."**_ Before any other man could follow chef's example (and Thatch really looked close to doing just that) golden shimmering light descended from above, surrounding everyone. _**"Hancock is pretty, that's something we can all agree on. However, I need you people to keep your heads clear. And that includes females, too. That's why I'm giving you immunity to Pirate Empress' charm. You will still see her as physically attractive, but it should ward off all naughty thoughts."**_

The light disappeared the moment Nocturnal finished talking. Everyone blinked as if waiting for their eyes to adjust to something. The interest in Snake Princess dropped significantly, as all who were previously watching her almost googly-eyes turned their attention towards other occupants. Well, all except for Sanji, who stopped sprouting compliments but remained frozen to the spot, love-struck. Nocturnal noticed that too because soon enough she sighed in resignation.

" _ **I should have known better. You can only do as much with a lost cause…"**_

Hancock seemed to be torn between feeling flattered and annoyed. But as the chatter around her increased in volume, she decided to settle with something akin to pride. The power of her beauty managed to surpass this wanabe deity!

Meanwhile, Red Hairs and Whitebeards were pulled into a conversation with Strawhats and were genuinely having a good time. Using what little time they were given before Episode 2 to make new acquintances and catch up with friends. Ace wasted no time to introduce his crewmates and brothers to Luffy, striking conversations and giving start to new friendships. Whitebeard himself chose to stay back and watch his sons bonding with other crew, proud gleam in his eyes and fond smile on his lips. Red Hairs, too, were happy to have an opportunity to talk to Luffy and see how far he went since their time in Fushia village. Shanks chose to put aside his own personal feelings towards Whitebeard and instead was laughing his head off at something Franky was telling him. Looks full of recognition and shy joy were exchanged between Yassop and Usopp. It was nowhere near what is should be – what amicable parent-child relationship should be – but the first step towards overcoming giant gap left by years of absence had been taken at that very moment. After that, only time will tell.

The cloaked ones kept to themselves, silent observations being interrupted only by a quiet word that would sometimes be exchanged among themselves. One of them, tall figure with questionable body proportions kept watching their leader, taking notice of every time dark grey eyes would instinctively search for straw hatted teen, face, marked with blood red tribal tattoo softening slightly. Another figure, too, kept stealing glances towards the group of pirates in the front. Slightly shorter than the first two, a young man by the looks of it. His eyes were also drawn to the same boy, well, him and orange cowboy hat wearing ravenette by his side. As the cloaked one turned his head to get a better view, the hood concealing his identity shifted slightly - just enough for a lock of golden curly hair to fall from behind his ear. The man felt something tugging at the back of his mind. It was persistent yet vague – like a memory long forgotten, important but unable to break through the haze within his mind.

" _Luffy… Ace…"_

Young female by his side was also searching the crowd for familiar faces. Her efforts bore fruits. Dark blue eyes glinted in recognition as she caught sight of Warrior of the Sea. Memories of her time with Sun Pirates flooded her mind. How happy she felt after seeing him alive and well!

A few more minutes have passed before everyone returned to their chosen seats. The first episode proved to be interesting enough to get spectators hooked. The second episode looked promising too. And even if it will happen to be the opposite, the sooner they get over these series, the sooner they can go home. Hopefully.

 **Luffy: "What great weather!"**

 **Coby: "If we keep going this way, we should see the navy base island soon!"**

 **Luffy: "Wow, Coby! You're amazing! We're actually gonna reach our destination?"**

"Excuse me?" Law looked like he misheard something. "You can't navigate seas?"

"Nope!" Luffy's bright and unbothered smile confused future Warlord even further.

"Then-Then how do- You know what? Forget it."

 **Coby: "But of course! These are the bare minimum skills all sailors need!"**

Law only gestured towards the screen with his hand as if proving a point. How that Straw Hat managed to become a captain without even basic navigation skills was beyond him.

 **Coby: "This is no time to be laughing, Luffy-san. He's being held prisoner there. The famous pirate hunter… Roronoa Zoro!"**

Like the last time that name got mentioned on the screen, all eyes turned to look at the ex-bounty hunter. The man in question only narrowed his eyes, waiting to hear what others whispered about him behind his back. Zoro knew that there were numerous rumors about his person and that most of them were exaggerated to the point of ridiculousness.

 **Coby: "The man who's chopped up bounties like a bloodthirsty beast… People say he's a demon in human form!"**

They watched the screen intently as the clip depicting 'bloodthirsty' Zoro showed up.

"Lies." Real Zoro pointed at the TV, not at all surprised by what he saw but still feeling the need to defend himself.

Then, the title of second episode came up.

" **Enter the Great Swordsman! Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro"**

 **Luffy: "We made it! The navy base city!"**

Law only shook his head, muttering something under his breath.

 **Coby: "Seriously, Luffy-san! You're crazy to want him to join you!"**

 **Luffy: "I still haven't decided yet. I just wanna see if he's a good guy…"**

 **Coby: "He's been caught because he's a bad guy!"**

"Not necessary. This is Navy we're talking about. They don't need much reason to arrest someone these days." Commented Shanks dryly, earning a nod of gratitude from green haired swordsman.

 **Luffy: "Mm! Yum! Do you know if Zoro's at the base?"**

Proud smile crossed Garp's face as he saw on-screen Luffy throw a coin at fruit vendor. Thank god for Makino and her lessons on manners!

"Are you sure these rumors were baseless?" Chopper glanced at Zoro uncertainly and inched closer to Robin who sent him small smile. "These people look really scared of you."

But Zoro simply waved his hand dismissively. "They didn't know any better."

 **Coby: "It would seem the name "Zoro" is taboo here…"**

 **Luffy: "Well, let's check out the base anyway. You're gonna be a marine, right?"**

 **Coby: "Y-Yes… But I'm not really ready yet…"**

"You won't know unless you try, Coby-kun." Encouraged Jimbei, earning himself a shy smile from young marine.

"T-Thank you. Though I really wasn't ready at the time."

 **Coby: "Rumor has it a guy named Captain Morgan is at this base, and…"**

"Huh. It seems that this Morgan guy is just as feared as Zoro."

Helmeppo whimpered as he felt dread pool in the pit of his stomach. _Oh no._

Coby could tell that his friend was worried about the kind of impression he will leave to others, especially Navy superiors. He squeezed blonde's shoulder to provide him with some comfort. It worked, only slightly, but soon enough Helmeppo decided to keep his head high and face all the critique and judgment like a man. He was done hiding behind others.

 **Luffy: "What a funny town!"**

 **Coby: "It's strange… I understand Zoro, but why are they afraid of a navy captain's name? I suddenly feel uneasy about this…"**

"It is easy to get drunk on power, brat." Boomed Whitebeard's voice, startling pink haired boy.

 **Luffy: "You sure they didn't jump just for fun?"**

Feeing incredulous stares directed at his back, real life Luffy only shrugged defensively.

"You never know!"

 **Coby: "Nobody would do that!"**

 **Luffy: "Alright! This's the place!"**

 **Coby: "I'm finally here! I guess this is where we part ways, Luffy-san. It was only for a short time, but…"**

 **Luffy: "Upsy-daisy!"**

Ace choked.

"'Upsy-daisy'? What are you, five?"

Meanwhile, Strawhats collectively facepalmed.

"Really, Coby. It's like you don't know Luffy at all." Usopp sighed, scratching his head.

"He already told you, he wanted to check out Marimo over here."

"What was that, you two-bit chef?!"

Before the two could progress with their banter, Nami bonked them on their heads.

"Enough!"

 **Coby: "Luffy-san! What in the world are you doing?!"**

"Well, I doubt he could use the front door." One of mysterious guests commented off-handedly, making a few jump in surprise.

 **Luffy: "Now where's this demon?!"**

"I take offence to that." Zoro looked at his captain almost exasperatedly.

"Sorry."

 **Coby: "He wouldn't be out here. I'm sure he's in a prison cell or something…"**

 **Luffy: "There he is! Alright! See! There he is!"**

 **Coby: "Yeah, right. He couldn't be-"**

Chopper tensed in his seat and bit his lip worriedly as he took in swordsman's condition.

"You look starved and dehydrated! You are also covered in scratches! In this heat it's very important to clean and patch wounds like those or else you'll get infection. What's even worse is that your injuries are open for insects and parasites! How long were you tied to that cross?"

"Three weeks."

"T-three w-weeks?! What did you do to earn this kind of punishment?!" Nami shouted in surprise, knowing that Zoro couldn't have possibly done something serious enough to warrant this sort of punishment.

"Just keep watching." Zoro answered shortly, not turning his eyes away from TV. It was strange for him to look at himself from the outsider's point of view. And he had to admit, he really looked awful that time. One of his hands clenched the hilt of Wado unconsciously. _Pathetic._

Consumed by his own thoughts, Zoro didn't notice Helmeppo lower his head in shame.

 **Coby: "A black hood and a haramaki… That's Roronoa Zoro!"**

 **Luffy: "He can get away easy if we untie those ropes!"**

 **Coby: "D-Don't be stupid! There's no telling what'll happen if we let him loose! I bet he'd try to kill you too, Luffy-san!"**

"They talk about you as if you're rabid dog." Robin didn't even try to hide amusement in her voice. A grunt was the only answer she received.

 **Luffy: "Don't worry! I'm strong!"**

 **Coby: "I can't believe this guy!"**

 **Zoro: "Hey, you guys. You're an eyesore. Get lost!"**

 **Coby: "Luffy-san! There's no way you could survive with him on your crew!"**

Everyone looked a little taken aback as they saw one little girl climbing over the wall and running towards so-called demon.

Mihawk focused on the scene. He managed to get a good grasp on young swordsman's personality during their match at Baratie and much like short-tempered navigator, he knew that there must have been some reason for getting on Navy's bad side. Intuition told him, that the child most likely had something to do with it.

 **Coby: "Oh no! Stop her, Luffy-san! She'll be killed!"**

 **Zoro: "What?"**

 **Rika: "You must be hungry! I made you some rice balls!**

 **Zoro: "Do you wanna get killed, pipsqueak? Scram!"**

"That's no way to talk to a lady, you bastard!"

"Shut it."

 **Rika: "You haven't eaten anything this whole time. Here! This is my first time, but I worked really hard to make them!"**

Little girl's smile and innocent eyes made what few women were there to coo softly.

"Aww, that's so nice of her!"

 **Zoro: "I ain't hungry! You're an eyesore! Get the hell outta here!"**

 **Rika: "But…"**

 **Zoro: "I don't want 'em! Don't make me kick your ass!"**

 **Helmeppo: "It's not nice to be a bully!"**

"That's… a very… interesting hairstyle. It just screams 'Mommy's Little Boy'." Commented Izo, looking blonde over with a critical eye, and real life Helmeppo flushed red.

"' _ **Daddy's Little Boy', more like. And let me tell you that the sentiment was very one-sided."**_

 **Helmeppo: "You seem surprisingly well, Roronoa Roro…"**

 **Luffy: "Now there's another weird guy!"**

 **Coby: "Thank goodness! He must be with the navy! Now that girl will be safe!"**

"I don't think so. I've seen this guy for five seconds and I already don't like him." Vista's words made Helmeppo flinch slightly but he couldn't blame him. Helmeppo didn't like what he saw on the screen either. And it will only get worse.

 **Helmeppo: "Oh? Those are some tasty-looking rice balls."**

 **Rika: "Stop!"**

 **Helmeppo: "Too damn sweet! Those're full of sugar! You're supposed to use salt for rice balls!"**

 **Rika: "But I thought they might taste better sweet…"**

"Why you!" Sanji could let that guy's lack of manners towards lady slide. But wasting food? "That's no reason to waste food like that! There are worse mistakes than putting sugar in rice balls! If I get my hands on this freak I'll show him!"

After hearing this Helmeppo whimpered slightly, fully aware that Straw Hat's cook would kill him in two seconds flat. Coby placed one hand on his friend's shoulder, offering some silent support.

 **Helmeppo: "Take this! And this!"**

 **Rika: "Stop! Stop!"**

With every stomp, Sanji's face got darker and darker. Noticing this, other Strawhats inched closer, preparing themselves to physically restrain enraged cook if necessary.

 **Coby: "H-How horrible!"**

Real life Coby sent his friend apologetic look, but Helmeppo took no notice of it. Shame spread like a wildfire, making young marine slump in his seat. He really was horrible.

Garp kept his eyes glued to the screen, taking in every single scene that showed either one of his students. He suddenly felt glad to be given an opportunity to see these episodes – not only to learn more about not only young marines he decided to train personally, but about his grandson as well. Deep down he always felt guilty about his lack of involvement in Luffy's life. Garp was silently hoping that maybe he will get a chance to rectify his mistake.

 **Rika: "And I worked so hard to make those…"**

Strawhats readied themselves to hold down trembling chef who looked close to leaping towards TV screen. They doubted Nocturnal would be happy about damaged property and they'd rather not test her patience.

 **Helmeppo: "Did you not read this notice? "Those Who help criminals will be executed! Navy Captain Morgan" Looks like even little brats know how scary my dad is!"**

"Helping criminals?! These holding conditions are inhumane as it is! Keeping a person under direct sun in this heat for hours with no food and water, denying him medical treatment. That's worse than any torture!" Chopper screamed in anger, tears of frustration appearing in his eyes.

Others couldn't help but agree. Just what kind of crime pirate hunted had to commit, to warrant such harsh punishment?

Garp narrowed his eyes. Looks like Nocturnal's words once again proved to be correct. It appears that Helmeppo used to ride on his father's status and everything that came with it.

Navy Admirals, too, prepared themselves to take mental notes. They could let slide many things but unjustified abuse of power and position was not one of them.

 **Luffy: "Dad?"**

 **Coby: "Then that's Captain Morgan's son?!"**

 **Helmeppo: "You. Throw this kid out."**

 **Marine officer: "Sir?!"**

"Looks like even his subordinates find his behavior unreasonable, yoi." Said Marco, not even a little bit surprised.

 **Helmeppo: "I said throw her over the wall! Or can you not follow my orders?! Don't make me tell my dad!"**

I hope they don't mean literally to throw her over the wall!" Ace shouted in outrage, flames licking his bare shoulders and arms, as Nocturnal muttered something about Draco Malfoys and long lost twins. "She's a human and a small girl at that!"

 **Marine officer: "Y-Yes, sir! Right away!"**

Revolutionaries felt a twinge of sympathy for that offices. They also had to follow orders they didn't agree with at some point in their life.

 **Rika: "No!"**

 **Marine officer: "I-I'm sorry, little girl. Curl yourself into a ball."**

"Thank you, Luffy." Sanji turned at his captain, rage leaving his expression to make room for gratitude. Luffy simply shrugged and nodded with an easy smile, as if saving little girls from nasty falls was the most obvious thing to do.

Leader of freedom fighters felt pride swelling in his chest. Looks like despite everything, Luffy grew up to be a kind and compassionate young man.

 **Rika: "T-Thanks…"**

 **Coby: "Are you all right, Luffy-san?!"**

Quite a few people were ready to correct Coby and say that he should be concerned about little girl before remembering that it was in fact Luffy, who took all the brunt of the fall. But even that was unnecessary, because on-screen Coby knelt in front of a child, checking her for any injuries.

 **Coby: "Are you all right?! I can't believe how horrible that guy is! Do you hurt anywhere?"**

"Let this be a lesson to you, Coby-san. Not all marines are good, just like not all pirates are bad." Brook said, turning around to look at pink haired teen while Robin nodded in agreement. It was a very valuable lesson to learn.

 **Zoro: "Damn you…"**

 **Helmeppo: "You sure are stubborn about staying alive…"**

 **Zoro: "Yeah! I will live the full month!"**

 **Helmeppo: "Well, good luck with that."**

 **Zoro: "Ten days left, you know!"**

 **Helmeppo: "Assuming you can live that long!"**

Zoro, shook his head slightly, crossing his arms. It was naïve of him to take that slimeball's word for granted.

 **Coby: "How can he be so cruel, Luffy-san?!"**

"He can, if he doesn't see it as cruelty." Explained Jimbei somberly.

 **Coby: "He's gone?!"**

 **Luffy: "I hear you're a bad guy."**

 **Zoro: "Are you still here?"**

 **Luffy: "Being stuck out here for all to see… Are you really strong at all?!"**

"Blunt as always, Lu."

 **Zoro: "Mind your own business!"**

 **Luffy: "If it were me, I'd probably starve to death in three days!"**

"Yes, you would." Chorused everyone who knew Straw Hat even briefly.

" _ **I don't know, guys. Given a bit of motivation, Luffy could actually refuse food and starve out of sheer will."**_ Mused Nocturnal, causing some people to scoff in disbelief. Just like black hole cannot stop sucking everything in, Luffy cannot stop eating.

 **Zoro: "I got more spirit than you. I will live through this… I swear it!"**

 **Luffy: "What a strange person!"**

"You're the one to talk, rubber brain."

 **Zoro: "Wait! Could you pick that up for me?"**

"You're not seriously planning to eat it, Zoro?" Nami asked swordsman, turning slightly green from the thought. On-screen Luffy apparently agreed.

 **Luffy: "You're gonna eat this? It's mostly a mud ball now."**

 **Zoro: "Just shut up and give it here!"**

Now pacified Sanji felt his respect for swordsman increase – not that he would ever admit it out loud. It was nice of him to accept that girl's efforts, to show respect and appreciation to all problems she had to go through to bring him rice balls.

 **Luffy: "Told you so."**

 **Zoro: "It was good. Thanks for the food."**

They watched as on-screen Luffy smiled, that little gesture being all the confirmation he needed. They, too, felt it and realized that once again Navy did something contradictory to 'Justice'. Well, not that it happened for the first time.

 **Rika: "Really?!"**

 **Luffy: "Yeah! He ate every last bite!"**

 **Rika: "I'm so happy!"**

 **Coby: "Is Zoro really as evil as the rumors say?"**

 **Rika: "No! After all, he let himself get crucified in our place…"**

Now _that_ caught their attention.

 **Luffy: "Huh? What do you mean?"**

 **Rika: "It's all that Helmeppo's fault. He's Captain Morgan's son…"**

 _ **Helmeppo: "Outta the way! Make way for my adorable pet-sama!"**_

Helmeppo cringed the moment flashback have started. It won't end well.

"That's your idea of a pet?! That's a rabid mutt that needs to be put down!" Usopp screamed jumping back in fright.

"No kidding!"

 _ **Helmeppo: "Get in the way, and you get executed!"**_

 _ **Rika: "No! Stop that!"**_

"What a brave girl. She would make a fine Kuja warrior." Hancock smiled softly and those closest around her shivered slightly, Nocturnal's protection battling her charm.

 _ **Helmeppo: "Hey, you! You gonna complain about what my pet-sama's doin'?!"**_

 _ **Rika's Mother: "Rika! Stop that! We'll get in trouble if we go against him!"**_

 _ **Random Customer 1: "Oh, crap!"**_

 _ **Random Customer 2: "He's in trouble now!"**_

 _ **Helmeppo: "Who the hell are you?! Don't tell me you're pirate hunter Zoro?"**_

"Even if he's not, that's no way to act in public! Many innocent people could get hurt!" Exclaimed Tashigi in concern.

 _ **Zoro: "And what if I am?"**_

 _ **Helmeppo: "Why is a pirate hunter defying the navy?!"**_

"Because he is under no obligation to bow down to it." Said one of Revolutionaries loudly enough for everyone to hear. Jimbei perked up – that feminine voice sounded vaguely familiar.

 _ **Zoro: "Just shut up and let me eat in peace!"**_

 _ **Helmeppo: "Why, you…"**_

"It appears that much like the pet, his owner can bite, not only bark." Commented Vista off-handedly, a tint of surprise lacing his words.

"Not that is amounts to anything." Added Mihawk, as they saw Helmeppo swing the saber in attempt to kill or at least hurt pirate hunter. His words were proven right immediately, as on-screen Zoro disarmed the man effortlessly before punching him in the face.

 _ **Zoro: "You're annoying me. Both you and your pet-sama!"**_

 _ **Helmeppo: "You do realize that if my dad finds out about this, they're gonna get executed for sure!"**_

"And you do realize that if your head rolls, none of that will matter?" Thatch said casually, as if talking about the weather, which freaked out those nearest to him. Shanks was barely any better.

"You spoke too soon, Hawk-Eyes. He doesn't have a bite in him."

 _ **Helmeppo: "Whadya say? Let's make a deal! You get strung up in place of this mother and daughter! For, yeah, one month… If you can survive for one month, I'll let you live, too. Whadya say?"**_

"I doubt he'll keep his word."

"He didn't."

 _ **Zoro: "One month."**_

 **Rika: "It's been three weeks since then. Helmeppo punches and kicks him while he's tied up!"**

It's true that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. But the same can also be said about angered doctor. Chopper seemed to be close to turning into his Heavy Point form and only Robin's reassuring words had any calming effect on him.

Many others couldn't accept what they heard either. To beat someone who can't even defend themselves is the new type of low. You need to be special kind of morally twisted to draw any pleasure from such disrespectful and just overall awful actions.

 **Rika: "I…I…"**

 **Coby: "I see…"**

 **Helmeppo: "I'm hungry! Let us all eat for free! Hey! Bring me some booze! Quit dawdling! Hurry it up!"**

"To be honest, I find that situation ironic." Said Benn, making those who heard him look at him questioningly.

"How come?"

"Well. This guy, a marine, breaks into a restaurant, causes some damage and demands food and booze. Isn't that how typical pirate behavior is portrayed as?"

Apparently, everyone heard him, because the entire room went silent. It took a few minutes for Law to break it.

"You know, you are… absolutely right."

"Hey, isn't that Nami?" Luffy asked, turning to look at his navigator, who was staring at herself on the screen in slight bafflement.

"I have completely forgotten about that. But, yes, I was."

 **Helmeppo: "Oh, yes. I've been bored lately, so I've decided to execute Zoro tomorrow. Look forward to it!"**

"Luffy-bro looks angry. Now I know he won't let Zoro die." Franky said matter-of-factly as his crewmembers agreed.

Others took in Straw Hat's dark expression. They could tell at that moment – that look promised trouble. That's why no one was surprised when they saw on-screen Luffy running towards Helmeppo and punching him straight to the face.

 **Helmeppo: "W-What the hell're you doing?!"**

 **Coby: "Luffy-san! Please stop!"**

 **Luffy: "This guy is scum!"**

 **Helmeppo: "Y-You hit me! I'm Captain Morgan's son, you know!"**

 **Luffy: "So what?!"**

"Exactly my thoughts, Luffy." Ace grinned toothily and Whitebeard shook his head. It was interesting to see one of his sons acting around a family member before joining his crew. It was an amazing opportunity to see slightly different side of one of his commanders.

 **Helmeppo: "I'm gonna tell my dad and he's gonna execute you!"**

 **Luffy: "Fight me yourself!"**

 **Coby: "Luffy-san! Calm down! Are you trying to get on the navy's bad side?!"**

"Don't bother, Coby. Once Luffy gets like this, there's no stopping him." Sanji commented off-handedly, taking a drag of his cigarette.

 **Luffy: "I've made up my mind, Coby! I'm… going to have Zoro join my crew!"**

 **Morgan: "I am… great!"**

"As in… he's feeling great? Having a good day?" Usopp raised one eyebrow uncertainty.

"No. As in 'Ore-sama' great." Explained Zoro without tearing his eyes off the screen.

"A person who feels the need to repeat and remind everyone of his greatness is not actually great." Rumbled Whitebeard loudly enough for everyone to hear. Another important lesson.

 **Marine officer: "Yes! You're exactly right, Captain Morgan, sir!"**

 **Morgan: "But hasn't tribute to me been a bit lacking lately?"**

"A tribute? What is he, a god?" Haruta asked in disbelief.

"What's next? Blood sacrifices?" Agreed Thatch.

 **Marine officer: "W-Well, the citizens' wallets do have their limits…"**

 **Morgan: "The issue is the level of respect for me. Wouldn't you agree?"**

"More like, the issue is his overinflated ego." Snorted Yasopp making Lucky Roo snicker.

 **Helmeppo: "Dad! There's someone I want you to slaughter!"**

"Do your own dirty work." Casually said Crocodile, lighting up a cigar.

"Is that…?"

A wave of confusion rolled over everyone gathered as another flashback came up, this time about what looked to be Zoro's past. The swordsman tensed. He did not feel even a slightest bit happy about everyone witnessing his memories containing Kuina.

Mihawk leaned forward, his interest in the show peaking up. Vista mirrored his action. He saw Zoro as potential sparring partner. It has been so long since the last time he crossed swords with someone who matched his level of skill!

Tashigi stared at the screen wide-eyed, startled. That girl, fighting Roronoa Zoro could have past as her younger self! And that girl, whoever she is or was, clearly knew her way with a sword.

Smoker, too, looked taken aback, his eyes darting from the girl on the screen to young woman sitting by his side. He knew that the first time Tashigi met pirate hunter was in Loguetown. And yet… The resemblance was uncanny.

 _ **Kuina: "You're still as weak as ever, Zoro!"**_

 _ **Zoro: "I promised her… I can't afford to die in a place like this!**_

"You never mentioned that you know that woman since your childhood, Zoro." Nami asked him, surprised.

"I don't."

 **Zoro: "You again? You sure have lots of free time."**

 **Luffy: "I'll untie you, so join my crew!"**

 **Zoro: "Say what?!"**

 **Luffy: "I'm looking for people to join my pirate crew."**

 **Zoro: "Forget it! Me, stooping to a criminal's level?! Screw that!"**

" _ **Destiny sure works in funny ways."**_ Nocturnal's voice made a few jump in their seats. It has been awhile since the last time they heard from her.

 **Luffy: "What's wrong with being a pirate?!"**

"What's good with being a criminal?" Growled Akainu earning scoffs from every single pirate present.

 **Zoro: "Pirates are despicable! As if I'd wanna be one!"**

 **Luffy: "Oh, come on! You're already known as an evil bounty hunter!**

"Luffy-san has a point there." Pointed out Brook.

 **Zoro: "People can say whatever they want, but I ain't done anything I regret. I will live through this and accomplish what I want!"**

 **Luffy: "Yeah? But I've decided you're gonna join me!"**

 **Zoro: "Quit deciding on your own!"**

Suddenly, all Strawhats sans Luffy burst out laughing which drew quite a few weird looks.

"That's how all of us joined!" Explained Chopper, wiping away stray tear of laughter.

 **Luffy:** **"** **I hear you use swords."**

 **Zoro:** **"Yeah. But that stupid son took my stuff…"**

 **Luffy: "I'll go get it back for you!"**

 **Zoro: "What?!"**

 **Luffy: "So if you want your sword, join my crew!"**

"Did-Did you use blackmail to get someone to join the crew?" Shanks turned to look at Luffy, eyes full of disbelief.

"I figured he wouldn't have agreed otherwise!" Luffy shouted out, raising his hands in defense. "If he really didn't want to join, I wouldn't have forced him!"

"He's right," Hurriedly interjected Zoro before Red Haired captain would retort something. "Luffy was persistent about us joining the crew but he never actually _forced_ anyone."

"That's true." Joined in the conversation Sanji. "This rubber brain refused to take me in as a ship's cook even after old fart gave an okay for me to leave until I agreed to it too."

 **Zoro: "You're really getting on my nerves! Is he planning to bust into the base by himself?!"**

"Yes." Answered every single person who have met Luffy before watching the series collectively before chuckling slightly.

"Yes, I am!" Agreed straw hatted boy himself, wide grin on his face.

 **Zoro: "You idiot! The base is in the other direction!"**

"You know it's bad when even stupid Marimo knows directions better than you."

"What are you trying to say, Love Cook?!"

"That you couldn't find your way out of paper bag!"

"You-!"

"Enough!"

 **Luffy: "Gomu Gomu no Rocket!"**

 **Zoro: "W-Who the hell is that guy?!"**

"I still can't believe how rare Devil Fruit users are in East Blue." Law muttered, noticing how reaction to Straw Hatter's abilities seemed to become a reoccurring theme.

 **Morgan: "Alright! Stop there! Stand it up in one shot!"**

 **Helmeppo: "Dad! Why aren't you going to get revenge?! The guy hit me!"**

"Because priorities." Shot back sarcastically one of Revolutionaries, a young woman, making her comrades snicker slightly.

 **Helmeppo: "Not even you've ever hit me in the face!"**

"Now that's called domestic abuse." Commented Izo distastefully.

 **Morgan: "Do you know why I've never hit you before?"**

"Because you don't believe in physical punishments as a means of parenting?" Asked Haruta, echoing cloaked female's sarcasm.

 **Helmeppo: "Eh? Because you think I'm-"**

 **Morgan: "Yes. Because you're—"**

It was difficult to feel sorry for the blond as his father decked him, but a few spectators managed. No parent should raise a hand against their child with the intention to hurt. Unfortunately, not many people know and understand this.

 **Morgan: "—a stupid son who isn't even worth hitting! Don't get the wrong idea! Your dad is the one who's great! Me!"**

" _ **You keep telling yourself that. Whatever floats your boat, man."**_

 **Morgan: "Which reminds me, I hear a rat snuck into the crucifixion yard."**

 **Helmeppo: "I-I-If you mean that pipsqueak, I made sure she was dealt with—"**

 **Morgan: "You killed her, I hope?!"**

"What?!"

"An innocent child?!"

"That bastard!"

"Luffy, I hope you kicked his ass!"

Even Akainu seemed to be disturbed by the idea of killing civilian child for something as small and insignificant as trespassing. Granted, the girl was trying to feed a criminal serving his punishment, but that flashback already showed how unreasonable and ridiculous both crime and punishment were.

 **Helmeppo: "N-No! I mean, she was just a little kid…"**

 **Morgan: "You, there! Go into town and exterminate her!"**

 **Marine officer: "Y-You can't be serious! She's just a little girl! I can't in good conscience…"**

 **Morgan: "Anyone who disobeys my orders is a traitor, even little brats."**

Navy Admirals exchanged looks and a sort of understanding passed between them. Captain Morgan is no longer fitted for the position of power and all responsibility that comes with it.

 **Marine officer: "B-But… I can't do it!"**

 **Other Marine officers: "Lieutenant!"**

"I can't believe Captain would attack one of his subordinates for something like this!" Gasped Tashigi, placing one hand on her chest in shock.

"Technically, the officer did disobey his direct orders. Still, that is no way to deal with it. Especially since that soldier was correct choosing not to follow Captain's order." As fellow Navy Captain, Smoker found it difficult to justify Morgan's actions.

 **Helmeppo: "Y-You didn't have to go that far!"**

 **Morgan: "It was with my strength that I rose to my rank of captain! Listen! In this world, titles mean everything! That means that I, the captain and highest ranking officer at this base, am the most superior person here! So everything I do is right! Isn't that right, you guys?!"**

 **Soldiers: "Yes, sir! You're absolutely correct!"**

 **Morgan: "The kid's death can wait for now. Observe! This is the symbol of my authority, which took many years to finally complete! Now, stand it up!"**

"I have a bad feeling about this." Franky voiced his thoughts aloud and Zoro smirked, knowing what'll happen.

 **Morgan: "Display my greatness at the top of this base!"**

 **Luffy: "That's weird. There's no one here… I gotta find that stupid son and get Zoro's sword back. Huh?"**

 **Marine officers: "Pull! Pull!"**

"Oh, this is gonna be good." Shanks grinned in anticipation, having a good idea on what's going to happen.

 **Morgan: "You, there! You bumped it, didn't you?!"**

 **Luffy: "I heard something up there…"**

 **Marine officer: "I-I'm sorry, sir! I was careless!"**

 **Morgan: "I told you to think of this statue as me! The slightest scratch or speck of dirt is treachery against me!"**

 **Luffy: "I'll just check it out!"**

"Please, do." Encouraged Ace playfully, but there was malice in his eyes.

 **Luffy: "Gomu Gomu no Rocket!"**

 **Morgan: "Now you pay!"**

 **Luffy: "I jumped too far!"**

Half of the audience facepalmed. _Unbelievable._

 **Marine officer 1: "What is that?!"**

 **Marine officer 2: "It flew up from below!"**

" _ **It's a bird! It's a plane! It's Monkey D. Luffy!"**_ Exclaimed Nocturnal dramatically before letting out a small laugh.

 **Luffy: "I stopped!"**

They watched in barely concealed excitement as the statue felt and broke in half.

"I guess now we know what Luffy-kun thinks about Captain Morgan." Jimbei commented, adding more informal honorific to young pirate's name. His words caused a few laughs among spectators.

 **Luffy: "Sorry…"**

 **Morgan: "Seize him! I'm going to kill him!"**

 **Marine officers: "Yes, sir! Right away!"**

 **Helmeppo: "Dad! That's him! He's the guy who hit me!"**

 **Luffy: "Oh! It's you! I've been looking for you! Come with me! There's something I want you to give back!"**

"Straight down to business, Luffy?" Ace threw one arm over his brother's shoulder, grinning widely and earning a toothy smile in return.

 **Helmeppo: "Let me go!"**

 **Marine officers: "Helmeppo-sama!"**

 **Morgan: "After him! Don't let him escape!"**

 **Another soldier: "Captain! There's someone in the crucifixion yard!"**

 **Morgan: "What?! It's one traitor after the other…"**

 **Soldiers: "After him! After him! Hurry!"**

"What were you doing there, Nami?" Asked Robin, glancing at her friend.

"I don't even remember. Probably thieving."

 **Nami: "Someone just had to interrupt…"**

 **Luffy: "Where is Zoro's sword?!"**

 **Helmeppo: "I'll tell you! I'll tell you! Just stop dragging me!"**

 **Luffy: "Alright! Talk!"**

 **Helmeppo: "In my room… We just passed it…"**

 **Luffy: "What? Why didn't you say so? Now we gotta go back."**

That entire exchange was so hilarious, the audience seemed to be torn between blatant amusement and full on laughter. Helmeppo covered his head, blushing in embarrassment as he heard Coby chuckle.

 **Soldier 1: "Freeze!"**

 **Soldier 2: "Let Helmeppo-sama go!"**

 **Luffy: "No. Go ahead and shoot, if you dare!"**

"Luffy!" Shouted Ace, appaled. "I don't like that jerk either but that doesn't mean you can use him as a living shield!"

Whitebeard pirates felt mirth bubble in their chests as they watched their youngest brother and son scold straw hatted teen much like how a mother would. It seemed that Ace went into overprotective older brother mode the moment Luffy got into the heat of things.

"I knew they wouldn't shoot!" Shouted back Luffy with a pout.

 **Helmeppo: "No! Don't!"**

 **Coby: "Please escape, Zoro-san!"**

 **Zoro: "You'll be killed for doing that, you know!"**

 **Coby: "I can't stand to watch the navy like this anymore. I want to be an honorable marine!"**

A smile crossed Garp's face as he heard boy's words. He'll make sure that Coby's dream come true!

 **Zoro: "Stop! I can't escape! I only got ten days until—"**

 **Coby: "You're going to be executed tomorrow!"**

 **Zoro: "What?!"**

 **Coby: "Helmeppo never once intended to honor your agreement! So Luffy-san got angry and punched him!"**

 **Zoro: "He did?"**

"Was that the moment you decided to join the crew?" Robiin glanced at swordsman, a knowing glint in her eyes.

"Not exactly. That was the moment I started to seriously consider joining his crew. I made up my mind when he brought me my swords."

 **Coby: "The navy is after Luffy-san now. I won't ask you to be a pirate. But please, help Luffy-san! Luffy-san is the only one who can save you. And I think you're also the only one who can save Luffy-san now."**

 **Morgan: "End of the line! For the crime of treachery against me, I'll now execute you two were you stand!"**

 **Luffy: "This the room?"**

"You have got to be kidding me." Sanji whispered horrified, the sight being more like a direct attack towards his masculinity.

"You think that Helmeppo guy might be secretly an okama?" Hurriedly asked one of Revolutionaries in a hushed voice. The only answer that he received was a half-hearted shrug.

"That's a pretty lovely room. Though I don't really see him as the type to have a vanity mirror." Izo passed down judgment after looking things over with a critical eye.

 **Luffy: "Bingo! But there are three here! Hey! Which sword is Zoro's? Oh, he passed out."**

"Yes, I'm afraid he could keep up with you, kid." Said Benn casually, to which Luffy sent him his trademark grin.

 **Luffy: "Coby!"**

 **Morgan: "This is some interesting stuff you guys've pulled! Were you two and that straw hat kid plannin' a coup or something?!"**

 **Zoro: "I've always fought alone. Unlike arrogant bastards like you who use soldiers as cronies!"**

 **Morgan: "Roronoa Zoro… Don't you dare underestimate me! You may be strong, but before my authority, you're as good as scum! Aim!"**

 _ **Zoro: "I can't afford to die here!"**_

 _ **Kuina: "You're still as weak as ever, Zoro!"**_

 **Luffy: "Gomu Gomu no Rocket!"**

 **Morgan: "Fire!"**

"That's not going to work." Usopp said with a confident smile on his face. "Luffy's bulletproof!"

 **Zoro: "What are you-?!"**

 **Coby: "Luffy-san!"**

 **Morgan: "Straw Hat?"**

 **Luffy: "That doesn't work! I told you I was strong!"**

 **Zoro: "W-Who the hell are you?!"**

 **Luffy: "I'm Monkey D. Luffy! The man who's gonna be King of the Pirates!"**

Once again, the screen turned completely black sans red letters:

" **To be continued"**

* * *

 **Now, to those of you who wonder, I will post audience's reactions to everything at the beginning of the next chapter.**

 **Thank you all so much for your support! I do a little happy dance every time I get notification about new review.**

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter too! Was I able to do it justice? Or did I fail miserably?**

 **See you guys next week. Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!**

 **Can I offer you a late update in these trying times?**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda and Toei Animation.**

* * *

As the excitement after finishing second episode slowly went down, everyone once again allowed themselves to focus on other people. The majority decided to continue where they left off roughly twenty minutes ago, returning to discussions and conversations that halted once the episode started. Strawhats resumed their laugh fest with Red Hairs while Revolutionaries kept on with their hushed whispers. Marines were mostly quiet, feeling no need or want to talk, even among themselves. The only group that chose not to join friendly chatter with other pirates were Whitebeards.

The high caused by on-screen fights, adventures and adrenalin was rapidly going down and slowly, very slowly reality sunk in. The initial alarm of being in danger wore off and a group realized that they have spent the last almost hour laughing along with a brother that was _dead._ As in, _dead dead._

They knew it was strange and barely explainable but could the same really be said about their overall predicament? How natural was being abducted by some unknown mystery goddess or whatever Nocturnal was and be forced to watch their own lives on screen? Granted, the main focus was on Straw Hat Luffy, but that fact hardly made things better. So why their dead brother couldn't suddenly be alive?

 _Because the dead do not belong to the world of the living. And so they do not return to us once they step to the embrace of death._

And yet… There he was. Safe and sound, not a single scratch, brown hair styled impeccably, that painfully familiar teasing grin on his face and mischievous glint in his eyes. Warm and breathing. Very much alive.

And so Whitebeard pirates kept quiet, not daring to show their surprise or shock, keeping that bittersweet ache to themselves, lest their brother would suddenly disappear, leaving them again. Thatch was alive and well again, that's all that mattered. Why look gift horse in the mouth?

Edward Newgate watched his sons with a somber look on his face, trying and failing to ignore heaviness that weighted on his heart. Ignorance is bliss indeed, but it will not last forever. Sooner or later they will have to ask, will have to learn the reasons behind Thatch's magical revival. The King of Seas suddenly felt afraid of the answer Nocturnal may or may not give, silently wishing for—

He was not sure what for. For ignorance to last longer, maybe. To learn why Nocturnal chose such cruel means to reach the goal no one knew or understood, playing with their feelings and reopening still fresh wounds. He couldn't tell.

Yet, despite all the fear that nestled in the pit of his stomach, hope sparked deep in his old and weary heart. Ignoring those few sarcastic jabs, so far Nocturnal's reasoning seemed to be sound. She seemed to be careful about who to summon for this watching and Newgate felt, that perhaps there was a bigger picture, one he couldn't see due to the lack of information. It certainly was plausible.

Oh, the power of wishful thinking!

But the screen lit up again, putting an end to all chatter and halting the process of his thoughts. Maybe, as they progress with these episodes, the answer will show itself.

 **Morgan: "Fire!"**

"Why already saw this part." Complained Nami with a frown.

" _ **We did, but at the beginning of more or less every episode you will see a little recap of sorts to help you get back on track. These recaps will prove to be useful since some or you have attention spans of a goldfish. And I mean absolutely full offence."**_ Came immediate answer from Nocturnal herself. Before anyone could get offended, the video resumed.

 **Zoro: "What are you-?!"**

 **Coby: "Luffy-san!"**

 **Morgan: "Straw Hat?!"**

" _ **Donkey!"**_ Exclaimed their host with a joyous giggle, making a few of her guest to raise their eyebrows in surprise and bafflement.

"Eh?"

 **Luffy: "That doesn't work! I told you I was strong!"**

 **Zoro: "W-Who the hell are you?!"**

 **Luffy: "I'm Luffy! The man who's gonna be King of the Pirates!"**

" _ **Dattebayo!"**_ Exclaimed Nocturnal again in the same voice as the title came up.

" **Morgan vs. Luffy! Who's the Mysterious Pretty Girl?"**

"Aw, how sweet." Cooed Nami, flattered and Hancock scoffed in distaste.

 **Zoro: "W-What?! The King of the Pirates?! Do you even know what that means?!"**

 **Luffy: "King of the Pirates is King of the Pirates! Are there any other meanings?"**

After hearing this, Ace burst out laughing.

"Never change, Luffy. Never change."

 **Coby: "I was shocked, too! But Luffy-san is serious! That's how he is! He intends to become the King of the Pirates and obtain this world's ultimate treasure… the One Piece!"**

Nocturnal snorted softly, but no one paid her any mind.

 **Luffy: "Here's your treasure! Which is yours? I couldn't tell, so I brought three of 'em."**

 **Zoro: "All three are mine. I use the Three-Sword Style."**

Vista leaned forward, interested to see this Santoryu style. Mihawk followed his suit.

 **Luffy: "You'll take 'em, right? If we fight together now, you'll be a government-defying villain! Would you prefer that, or being killed by the navy like this?"**

"You know, what Luffy-bro said makes sense." Franky commented, surprise evident on his face.

"Seeing Luffy-san so reasonable really rattles my bones!" Laughed Brook at his own joke.

 **Zoro: "What are you, the devil's son?!"**

" _ **Oh, the irony! How I love thee!"**_

"Nocturnal?" Called out Shanks, carefully.

" _ **Yes, sweetheart?"**_

"Are you drunk?" Asked red haired pirate, ignoring the nickname.

" ' _ **fraid not, darling. You see, my life right now is what you would call a shit storm but I just heard some good news and that got me feeling giddy. Giddy and hopeful."**_

The majority of those summoned filed this information for later, not knowing how to react to her words. The others simply chose to ignore it, shrugging it off like a meaningless small talk.

Some, however, took very good notice of Nocturnal's first comment. Irony, indeed. The swordsman managed to hit close to the truth. Keeping in mind Straw Hat's parentage, he might as well be one.

Both Dragon and Garp winced slightly. The later that particular piece of information becomes public knowledge, the better.

 **Zoro: "Well, whatever. I'll be your pirate, if I'm just gonna die here instead!"**

 **Luffy: "Hurray! So you'll join my crew?! Alright! Woo-hoo! This is great! Alright!"**

 **Zoro: "Okay! Now untie these stupid ropes already!"**

 **Marine officer 1: "What… is he?"**

 **Marine officer 2: "He flung the bullets back!"**

 **Morgan: "He's no ordinary human, that Straw Hat… Must've eaten one of those rumored Devil Fruits!"**

 **Marine officer 1: "A Devil Fruit?!"**

 **Marine officer 2: "The hidden treasures of the sea?!"**

 **Morgan: "The Devil Fruits… Whoever eats one is said to gain seemingly unworldly abilities."**

"That's…" Gasped Robin, eyes widening.

Others, too, straightened in their seats, their attention piqued and interest raised…

 **Morgan: "The power to breathe fire… The power to cause tsunamis… There are all sorts of rumors, but there are many types, and almost nothing is known about them. It's said the secrets to them lie in the Grand Line… but there's no question Straw Hat just displayed a devil power!"**

...and deflated just as suddenly once Morgan finished sharing his knowledge about Devil Fruits. They learned absolutely nothing new.

 **Coby: "Hurry! Hurry!"**

 **Luffy: "Damn! These knots are tight!"**

"Have you ever considered the possibility of, you know, cutting the ropes?" Called out Yasopp sarcastically and Luffy pouted before answering.

"No, I thought it will be unnecessary."

 **Zoro: "Hey! Quit wastin' time!"**

 **Morgan: "No matter who they are, everyone who opposes me gets executed! If guns won't work, then chop them to death!"**

Helmeppo let out a heavy sigh. Seeing his father and his past self from the outsider's point of view was eye-opening. He could only hope that with enough time and effort he will be able to redeem himself and atone his past sins.

 **Luffy: "Huh, that's weird! It got tighter instead!"**

 **Zoro: "Give me a damn sword!"**

"Finally."

 **Coby: "Luffy-san!"**

"Woah!" Gasped Haruta in slight shock and awe.

"Not bad, kid. Not bad at all." Grinned Vista in approval as they saw on-screen Zoro stop dozen marines in their tracks with a single movement. Others, too, seemed to be impressed.

Zoro smirked proudly, crossing his arms.

"Way to go, Zoro!" Cheered Chopper, happy that his crewmate was finally out of harm's way.

 **Morgan: "Roronoa Zoro!"**

 **Luffy: "So cool!"**

 **Zoro: "Move and you're dead!"**

 **Marine officer: "Too scary!"**

 **Zoro: "I'll be a pirate. I promise you that. I'm officially a criminal, now that I've fought the navy. But I'll tell you this right now. I'm only going to fulfill my ambition!"**

 **Luffy: "Ambition?"**

 **Zoro: "To be the world's greatest swordsman! If I wind up having to give that up, you'd better accept responsibility and apologize to me!"**

" _ **To those of you who don't know, Zoro meant apologizing at the end of the sword. As in, suicide."**_ Casually added Nocturnal, causing a wave of mutters and exclamations full of shock to roll over everyone present.

"What?!" Screeched Nami, barely stopping herself from grabbing swordsman by the collar and shaking his brains out.

"You can't seriously mean that!" Screamed Chopper absolutely horrified by that little piece of information.

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" Joined in Thatch, his voice laced with nervousness.

Mihawk stayed quiet, golden eyes narrowed in thought. Something told him that the words he just heard from swordsman no longer held any weight and validity.

 **Luffy: "The world's greatest swordsman? That sounds great! The King of the Pirates would need no less than that on his crew!"**

Ace smacked his little brother upside the head, anger burning in his eyes.

"Never agree to die so casually! Especially if we're talking about suicide!"

 **Zoro: "You sure talk big. At this point, whether it's as a criminal or whatever else, I will spread my name throughout the world!"**

"I think you already did, kid."

 **Morgan: "What're you standing around for?! Slaughter them this instant!"**

 **Luffy: "Duck, Zoro! Gomu Gomu no Whip!"**

 **Coby: "Y-You did it! Incredible!"**

 **Zoro: "What the hell are you?"**

"I think we already established that. Or are you deaf, you bastard?!" Threw Sanji at his rival who gritted his teeth but otherwise ignored the jab.

 **Luffy: "I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit."**

 **Zoro: "Gum-Gum Fruit?"**

 **Marine officer: "A rubber person!"**

 **Morgan: "So he does have Devil Fruit powers!"**

 **Marine officer 1: "Captain! We don't stand a chance against them!"**

 **Marine officer 2: "These guys are crazy!"**

 **Marine officer 3: "We can't even handle Zoro by himself!"**

 **Morgan: "This is a direct order! Everyone who spouted weakness just now must shoot themselves in the head! I have no need for weakling soldiers!"**

Morgan's words caused an uproar among the audience.

"He can't seriously mean that!" Shouted Tashigi, turning to look at Smoker who bit so hard into his cigars they almost fell out of his mouth.

"He can't sentence his men to death for valuing their lives!" Agreed Shanks hotly, his crewmates nodding their heads in unison.

"Recognizing the strength of your opponent is not a weakness! There's nothing shameful about peaceful retreat if you see that you cannot win!" Added one young Revolutionary fighter, eyes darkened by fury.

Even Admirals felt disgusted by what they heard. Looks like they were correct in their decision to demote Morgan. Drastically.

 **Zoro: "These troops are mental!**

 **Coby: "Luffy-san! Crush this navy!"**

Garp frowned slightly. While Coby's words could be taken as a sign of treason against navy, he Marine Hero couldn't really blame the kid. With the way navy had been portrayed so far, it was no surprise fewer and fewer people saw it for what it was supposed to represent – absolute justice. Garp could only hope that one day someone would rectify that.

 **Morgan: "Rankless, low-status bums have no right whatsoever to defy me! I am Navy Captain "Axe-Hand" Morgan!"**

 **Luffy: "I'm Luffy! Nice to meetcha!"**

 **Morgan: "Die!"**

 **Marine officer: "T-The captain!"**

"That captain looks weak." Commented Sanji sounding almost bored.

"He is."

 **Morgan: "R-Runt… Die!"**

 **Luffy: "No thanks!"**

"W-What is that technique?!" Uttered Usopp, green in the face and ready to throw up. "How can you even talk while spinning like that?!"

Luffy only shrugged, unbothered. He had forgotten most of that fight.

 **Marine officer: "C-Captain Morgan is being trounced completely…"**

 **Luffy: "And you call yourself a navy?! You've destroyed Coby's dream!"**

"That's what you're angry about?" Law asked Straw hatted teen, surprised by the turn of events.

"Yes. I will not let anyone destroy people's dreams!" The seriousness in Luffy's voice silenced the entire room for a few moments.

 **Helmeppo: "Hold it, Straw Hat! Check this out! I said hold it! Are you stupid?! Pay attention! I have a hostage here!"**

"He won't stop." Ace stated calmly and his brothers turned, startled by certainty in his voice. "Luffy knows that you have no guts to pull the trigger."

 **Marine officer: "Helmeppo-sama!"**

 **Zoro: "Hey."**

 **Helmeppo: "If you value this guy's life, don't move! One move and I'll shoot!"**

 **Coby: "Luffy-san! I don't want to get in your way! Even if it means dying!"**

Garp smiled proudly. After all, the kid is able to pull through where it counts!

 **Luffy: "Yeah, I know! Give it up, stupid son! Coby really is ready to die!"**

 **Helmeppo: "Don't move! I told you not to move! I-I'll shoot!"**

 **Coby: "Behind you!"**

 **Luffy: "Gomu Gomu no…"**

 **Morgan: "I am Navy Captain "Axe-Hand" Morgan!"**

 **Helmeppo: "Dad! Kill him, quick!"**

 **Luffy: "…Pistol!"**

"That was a close call." Sighed Usopp with a sweatdrop. On-screen Luffy agreed with him.

 **Luffy: "Nice! Zoro."**

 **Zoro: "My pleasure, Captain."**

Straw Hatted captain and his first mate exchanged matching grins. It was the first time out of many when Zoro called Luffy 'Captain' and he meant it wholeheartedly every single time.

 **Marine officer 1: "Captain Morgan's been beaten!"**

 **Marine officer 2: "Unbelievable!"**

 **Marine officer 3: "These guys are insane!"**

"Got that right." Muttered Law shaking his head. Every single minute of each episode proved just how correct that statement was. Both captain and his crew were rather interesting and unique bunch, getting along about as well as a house on fire.

 **Zoro: "If anyone else still wants to catch us, come forward!"**

 **Marine officer 1: "Hurray!"**

 **Marine officer 2: "We're free!"**

 **Marine officer 3: "Yahoo!"**

 **Marine officer 4: "Morgan's reign is over!"**

 **Marine officer 5: "Hurray for the navy!"**

"This scene looks so backwards." Commented Izo, face conveying a certain level of incredulity.

"Usually, navy does all the saving from big mean pirates, not another way around." Agreed Thatch, others simply nodding.

"I can't blame them for celebrating Morgan's defeat." Said Aokiji, getting attention from fellow Admirals. "I must have felt freeing, getting rid of his tyranny."

Akainu kept quiet for a moment, seemingly torn about something, before letting out soft sigh in defeat.

"The navy will be better off without him in charge."

 **Luffy: "Huh? Everyone's happy their captain's been beaten…"**

 **Coby: "Everyone was just afraid of Morgan! What's wrong, Zoro-san?! Are you hurt?!"**

A few startled a little as they saw swordsman suddenly collapse. Chopper was absolutely livid, sharing pink haired boy's concern.

"He needs food and urgent medical treatment!" Little doctor turned at Zoro, looking close to grabbing at his collar and shaking some sense into him. "What were you thinking picking a fight so soon after starving for three weeks?! You were in no shape to take on those marines yet you did it anyway! When will you learn to think rationally and stop being so reckless?!"

"I was fine, Chopper." Zoro waved off his worries casually, not at all concern about his past state. It really was in the past, there was no point fretting over something so small.

 **Zoro: "I'm… hungry…"**

"See?"

 **Nami: "Sorry! Just endure it for a while!"**

"What were you trying to steal?" Asked Robin, glancing at her friend.

"A map of the Grand Line. I knew there had to be lots of pirates to steal from."

 **Nami: "Doesn't seem to be in here, either…"**

"You seem to be experienced in thieving, Nami-san." Sweatdropped Brook, silently mourning the camera angles. So many wasted opportunities to get a good panties shot…

"Of course! I've spent eight years stealing treasures from pirates!" Nami, too enraptured in the scene and all the memories it brought to her, grinned proudly. Those were the days… If only she didn't have to work for Arlong!

Nami sneaked grateful glance at her captain. She will never be able to thank him enough for freeing her home village from Arlong.

 **Nami: "Yes! A chart of the Grand Line! I knew they had one! T-This isn't a chart! What is this mark?! Captain Buggy…"**

Shanks perked at the name of his rival and ex-crewmate. So Buggy was terrorizing East Blue… Well, he got sick of the weakest sea and decided to enter big kids' playground, by the looks of it.

 **Nami: "The man known as Buggy the Immortal…"**

Suddenly, Sanji, Usopp, Nami and Zoro burst out laughing, startling the others.

"B-Buggy the I-Immortal? They must be joking!"

"And I thought rumors about Zoro were exaggerated!"

"That Big Nose wasn't strong at all!" Grinned Luffy.

 **Zoro: "I'm stuffed! I was definitely at my rope's end, having not eaten for three weeks!"**

 **Luffy: "Huh? You're finished already?"**

 **Zoro: "How the heck can you have a bigger appetite than me?!"**

As one, everyone turned to look at Luffy, taking in his noodle-like figure. Where did all that food fit? Many suddenly felt sorry for Strawhats' cook. He did not have it easy.

 **Luffy: "It tastes good! Right, Coby?"**

 **Coby: "Thank you for treating me to food, too..."**

 **Rika's Mother: "It's no problem! The town has been saved, after all!"**

"What a beautiful and kind woman!" Swooned Sanji, already sporting heart-eyes.

 **Rika: "You really are amazing!"**

 **Luffy: "Yep, I am! And I'm gonna be even more amazing! 'Cause I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"**

"Modest, too!" Playfully jabbed Ace, nudging his brother with an elbow. Luffy said nothing but scratched the back of his head, sheepish.

" _ **Don't worry, sweetie. Luffy will get a lesson on humility in the most horrible way possible."**_ Chirped Nocturnal joyfully, but everyone could detect ominous note in her voice.

"How?" Ace gathered courage to ask, suddenly afraid to hear the answer but also feeling the need to know.

" _ **Spoilers."**_

 **Luffy: "And I even have a crew!"**

A few were about to comment about how it takes more than one person to form a crew but have found themselves unable to break the silence that enveloped everyone about Nocturnal's comment. Whatever their host was talking about had to be serious if even veterans could feel dread creeping in. They were afraid to think, to try and imagine what could affect someone who wore the widest of smiles almost all the time so much.

But the episode went on, snapping them out of their thoughts and allowing those closest to Luffy push their worries aside for the time being.

 **Zoro: "So, how many others have you gathered besides me? You said you were in the middle of gathering a crew. To be King of the Pirates, you must have a good numbered gathered."**

 **Luffy: "Just you."**

 **Zoro: "Huh?! Then…"**

Many of those summoned felt the tension lift as the look on on-screen Zoro's face drew out quite a few chuckles.

 **Luffy: "Yep! Just us two!"**

 **Zoro: "We're gonna call just us two a pirate crew?!"**

"I guess you have to start somewhere…" Trailed off Hancock uncertainly.

 **Luffy: "What's wrong with that? We are strong!"**

 **Zoro: "What about a ship? Where's your pirate ship?"**

 **Luffy: "There."**

Thosefew chuckles grew, turning into full on laughter at the hilarity and ridiculousness of the exchange between the two.

 **Zoro: "That?"**

 **Luffy: "We'll have a ship this big before long!"**

"That's not a very big ship." Said Jimbei with a smile. He was starting to like the kid.

 **Zoro: "And how's that?!"**

 **Luffy: "And I'd like a pirate flag, too!"**

"Having a pirate flag is a must for any crew. Sailing under the same Jolly Roger brings crew members closer together." Lectured Whitebeard and all pirates present nodded in unison, agreeing with his words.

"Look! It's our pirate flag!" Jumped Usopp in shock as they saw what Luffy was imagining at that time.

"You already had an idea for the flag even back then?" Shared his surprise Nami, thinking back to the day Luffy attempted to draw a pirate mark with that signature straw hat.

"Yep!"

"Am I the only one who is weirded out by the image of Luffy-bro wielding saber?" Asked Franky no one in particular to which those nearest to him nodded.

 **Luffy: "Yeah! Yeah, yeah! So cool!"**

 **Coby: "I think Luffy-san was born without any sense of planning."**

"Amen to that." Sighed Nami.

 **Zoro: "Did I really make this guy my captain?!"**

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Stated Zoro as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and he had absolutely no regrets. Secretly, Luffy let out a sigh of relief.

 **Luffy: "Well, we'll get more crew members before long!"**

 **Rika: "Hey, hey! Where are you guys gonna go to now?"**

 **Luffy: "Isn't it obvious?! The Grand Line!"**

"Not with that little boat you aren't."

 **Coby: "You still only have two members! There's no way you can go there! No way! No way! No way!"**

" _ **Now listen, listen, listen. Luffy entered the Grand Line with only five crew members and that's including him. Clearly, numbers are not the defining factor there."**_

"That may be, but only two people is still not enough!" Protested real life Coby, forgetting about Nocturnal's last comment and the effect it had on everyone present.

" _ **And yet you make it sound like the only way to get to the Grand Line is by having an entire armada backing you up."**_ Countered Nocturnal without missing a beat and Coby faltered slightly before getting back up again in a heartbeat.

"But that's true! There's a reason why people say that there's safety in numbers!"

" _ **Wait until Baratie Arc and you will see why that would not necessary work."**_

They could practically hear a secretive smile in her voice which silenced young marine before he could retaliate.

Meanwhile, Sanji perked up at the name of the restaurant he called home for so many years. So they will be shown how he joined the crew too.

The rest of five original Straw Hats smiled, remembering their clash with Don Krieg pirates. They understood what Nocturnal meant perfectly and couldn't wait to see it on the screen.

 **Rika: "Is the Grand Line that terrible of a place?"**

"Meh, you get used to it." Grinned Haruta before ducking to avoid being swatted upside head by Marco.

 **Coby: "Naturally! You know this world has two oceans, right? And the giant continent that cuts them right in two is the Red Line. Supposedly, there's a town right in the middle of the Red Line, and the Grand Line goes through it at a right angle and stretches around the world! It was said that Gold Roger, King of the Pirates, once obtained everything this world has to offer, and before he died, he said he left the great One Piece treasure there, so pirates everywhere have since set sail for the Grand Line! It's now an intense battlefield, and even called a pirate graveyard!"**

After hearing what Coby said about the Grand Line, many couldn't help but feel pride surging in their chests. The boy was right when he described it as both a battlefield and a graveyard. These waters were indeed as dangerous as people believed it to be. And yet they kept sailing the Grand Line, undeterred by any dangers they might face at any given second, getting back on their feet after the strongest of storms and living through the hardest trials.

 **Rika's Mother: "I've heard from patrons before that whoever enters the Grand Line never comes out alive…"**

 **Luffy: "But the One Piece is somewhere there, so we're going there!"**

 **Zoro: "Guess it can't be helped!"**

 **Coby: "Not you too, Zoro-san?!"**

 **Zoro: "What's it matter? You're not going, are you?"**

 **Coby: "N-No, but I'm worried about you! Is that so wrong?!"**

"Aw, how sweet of you!"

 **Coby: "Luffy-san and I haven't known each other long, but we are friends! Right?"**

"I hope you understand that by admitting being friends with a pirate you forfit your place in the navy?" Sengoku looked straight at Coby, searching his expression for any signs of fear and denial but was surprised when timid boy met his gaze steadily.

"Yes, sir. However, I do not plan to deny being acquainted with a pirate even if it costs me my dream. Luffy-san is my friend!"

"Lay him off, Sengoku. The kid has potential and without Straw Hat's interference he wouldn't have joined the navy in the first place." Garp came to his protégé's defence before Admiral could protest.

"Hmph."

 **Luffy: "Yeah! We're gonna part ways, but we'll always be friends!"**

"I still stand by my words, Coby."

"Thank you, Luffy-san!"

 **Coby: "Since I was a little kid, I've never had friends… Much less anyone who would fight for my sake… But more than anything, I never tried to fight for anything… But you two taught me how to live for my beliefs! I've decided to make my childhood dream come true! I want to join the navy!"**

 **Zoro: "Shouldn't you be more worried about yourself, then? Even if you were just a chore boy, you did spend two years on Alvida's pirate ship. Don't underestimate the navy's info-gathering skills. If they find out about that, you'll never get to join.**

 **Coby: "N-Now that you mention it…"**

"He's right, you know. Normally, anyone with even a slightest connection to pirates wouldn't be allowed to join the navy." Confirmed on-screen Zoro's words Tashigi while pushing up her glasses. "You are extremely lucky that Garp-san decided to overlook your friendship with Straw Hat Luffy."

 **Marine officer: "Pardon me. Is it true that you are pirates?!"**

 **Luffy: "Yeah. We gained a member and became a pirate group just now!"**

"Technically speaking, you are only officially recognized as a pirate once you raise your personal pirate flag." Informed everyone Robin with a soft smile.

 **Marine officer: "We appreciate that you saved our base and this town from that tyrant! However, now that we know you are pirates, in the name of the navy, we cannot stand by quietly! You will leave this town at once! Out of obligation, we will refrain from contacting headquarters."**

 **Random Civilian 1: "Hey, navy guy! How can you talk like that?!"**

 **Random Civilian 2: "Even you guys were subdued and terrified of Morgan!"**

 **Random Civilian 3: "We owe these people our lives!"**

 **Random Civilian 4: "Yeah! Yeah!"**

"Those marines went against protocol when they chose not to take you into custody. It would be better if you left without causing more trouble." Commented Aokiji, allowing marines' decision to let pirates off the hook with a simple warning to slide. Straw Hat Luffy really did a favor by defeating Morgan and Admiral wasn't about to close his eyes against that.

 **Luffy: "Well, guess we should go! Thanks for the food, lady!"**

 **Rika: "You guys are leaving already?"**

 **Luffy: "Yeah."**

 **Marine officer: "Aren't you part of their crew?"**

 **Coby: "Eh? I… I'm…"**

Straw Hats immediately took notice of the way on-screen Luffy's hair shadowed his eyes, making it difficult to see his expression. They knew what it meant. Their captain was about to do something serious and probably even epic.

 **Marine officer: "Hold it! Well? Is he?!"**

 **Luffy: "I know what he's done until now."**

"What are you trying to do, Straw Hat?"

 **Coby: "Luffy-san! You wouldn't!"**

 **Luffy: "There was this really fat pirate lady, I think her name was Ahiruda."**

Almost everyone facepalmed.

 **Coby: "Luffy-san!"**

 _ **Coby: "If they find out I was on a pirate ship, I'll never get to join the navy!"**_

 **Luffy: "And she had this iron club. Man, she was an ugly hag!"**

Despite everything what was going on, a few people managed to let out weak chuckles.

 **Luffy: "And for two whole years, this guy was her—"**

 _ **Coby: "Please don't! Please don't Luffy-san!"**_

"About time." Said Benn relaxing in his seat before he noticed that despite being decked in the face, Luffy was smiling. And he wasn't the only one to see that. A light bulb went off in the heads on spectators.

 **Luffy: "Now you've done it, you bastard! Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!"**

 **Marine officer: "Stop that! We won't allow you to cause any more trouble in this town!"**

 **Zoro: "Hey! You've gone too far. That's enough."**

 **Marine officer: "It's very clear that you guys aren't crewmates! Now leave this town at once!"**

"You gotta admit, that was pretty smart." Smirked Sanji, lighting up another cigarette.

 **Coby: "On purpose… He did that on purpose… For me… He purposely got me riled up to make me hit him… Even in the very end, I wound up relying on him! Nothing's changed at all! Am I an idiot?!"**

Coby was gritting his teeth in frustration as he watched his past self coming to realization. One day he will repay Luffy tenfold for that day, he swears it!

 **Coby: "Please! Please… let me join the navy! I'll gladly do chores or anything else! If it means I can be a marine!"**

 **Random marine: "Lieutenant Colonel! I'm against the idea! I still don't fully trust this kid! There have been cases of marines being pirate spies! We'll first need to conduct a background check…"**

 **Coby: "I'm a man who will become a navy officer!"**

"Woohoo! You go, Coby! Even if we are on the opposite sides, I'll cheer you on!" Shouted Haruta, jumping in his seat and making Coby flush bright red in embarrassment.

"T-Thank you!"

 **Marine officer (Lieutenant Colonel, apparently): "Countless comrades of ours have been killed by pirates. Don't take the navy lightly."**

 **Coby: "Then…"**

 **Lieutenant Colonel: "Permission to join granted!"**

 **Coby: "Yes, sir!"**

"Congratulations, Coby!"

"Congrats, kiddo."

"Best of luck, brat."

"T-Thanks…!"

 **Zoro: "That was a pretty lame act. Wouldn't be shocked if they saw through it."**

"Well, apparently they didn't. Luckily for you, kid." Grunted Crocodile.

 **Luffy: "Coby'll handle the rest on his own. I just know it."**

 **Zoro: "It's a nice way to leave, though. Being unable to turn back 'cause everyone hates you— It's pirate-like!"**

 **Luffy: "That's true!"**

"It got better." Smirked Zoro, eager to see the looks on marines' faces at the scene that was about to come up. After sparing quick glance at his captain, swordsman realized that he wasn't the only one.

 **Coby: "Luffy-san! Thank you! I'll never forget all you've done for me!"**

 **Zoro: "I've never heard of a pirate being thanked by a marine…"**

"There is a first time for everything, I guess." Surprisingly, it was one of Revolutionaries who said that. So far no one even tried to attack them so it was relatively easy to warm up to at least one group in the room.

 **Luffy: "Let's meet again sometime, Coby!"**

 **Coby: "Luffy-san…"**

 **Rika: "Bye!"**

 **Lieutenant Colonel: "All hands, salute!"**

"No way…"

 **Luffy: "See ya!"**

"You have got to be kidding me…" Whispered Ace in disbelief.

"That must have been the first time marines saluted pirates." Mused Robin, her light blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

Whitebeard, on the other hand, burst out laughing.

"You are quite the brat, Straw Hat Luffy! It's not every day a pirate earns respect from a marine!"

Admirals had mixed reactions. Garp struggled to hold in a laugh, both proud and amused by his grandson's antics. Aokiji remained stoic, having expected something similar. Akainu scowled. No matter the circumstances, such behavior from the navy was disgraceful and warranted a severe punishment.

"That's a surprise…" Said Kizaru in his usual slow drawl, to which Tashigi nodded, gapping like a fish out of water. Smoker seemed to be short on words.

 **Lieutenant Colonel: "That's a great friend you have there."**

"Ohh, busted."

 **Coby: "Yes, sir!"**

 **Lieutenant Colonel: "Our salute just now is in violation of naval law! Therefore, we will all go without food for three days! Understood?!"**

 **Marines: "Yes, sir!"**

"At least they are self-aware." Muttered Sengoku, rubbing his temples. He could feel a headache coming.

 _ **Coby: "I'm sure… I'm sure we'll meet again sometime, somewhere, Luffy-san! Even if we are divided as pirates and marines… let's meet again someday!"**_

"That's so beautiful!" Openly sobbed Franky, earning a consoling pat on the knee from Chopper, who also had tears in his eyes.

 **Luffy: "Alright! Our pirate crew finally sets sail!"**

 **Zoro: "Looks like some pretty good adventures'll be waiting for us."**

"Amen!" Chorused all the Strawhats in unison before laughing out loud.

"'Pretty good' is putting it lightly!"

 **Luffy: "I will be King of the Pirates!"**

 **Zoro: "You really seem obsessed about this King of the Pirates thing."**

"You don't know the half of it." Ace shook his head, fond smile playing on his lips. No one noticed one of the Revolutionaries, a young man, nodding along unconsciously, almost on instinct.

 **Zoro: "Is there some sorta reason for it?"**

 **Luffy: "No reason. It's just…"**

 **Zoro: "It's just?"**

 **Luffy: "I swore to a certain man that someday I would gather a great crew, find the world's greatest treasure, and become King of the Pirates! This straw hat knows!"**

"And you'll get there, Luffy! I have no doubt about it!" Assured Shanks as the scene of that day came up. The day he passed down Roger's legacy and made a promise of the lifetime.

Many pirates, recognizing Red Haired captain in the flashback turned to look at him expectantly. There was a story behind that old head wear, they could tell as much and damn them all to hell if it didn't make them itch in curiosity!

 **Zoro: "I see…"**

Zoro placed one hand on a hilt of Wado Ichimonji. Yes, he did saw. He understood it immediately – that hat held the same weight his sword did. The weight of a promise, more powerful that death itself. One he would see through even if it meant losing his life in the process. Because breaking a promise of that magnitude was worse than any death.

 **Luffy: "Alright! Let's go! Set sail for the Grand Line!"**

It was quiet in the room as everyone watched the ending scene when already familiar " **TO BE CONTINUED"** appeared on a black background. The silence was comfortable one, the kind that reminded of companionship, a camaraderie. And no one was certain how long it would have lasted when a question was spoken by none other than Trafalgar Law.

"Am I the only one who wonders how they're planning to reach the Grand Line without a map?"

* * *

 **And it's a wrap!**

 **Three episodes down, eight hundred more to go.**

 **First of all, thank you all for reviews. I gained five extra years of live with every single one. You guys are incredible and I can only hope to live up to your expectations.**

 **I noticed that some of you were confused about why Hancock wasn't all over Luffy. Oh my god, I forgot to explain the timeline, didn't I? This fanfic takes place before Luffy landed in Amazon Lily but like a day after Brook joined the crew so technically Hancock haven't met our favorite rubber idiot yet. Thatch died somewhere between Little Garden and Drum Kingdom Arcs so I had to revive him because fuck you, Blackbeard. Whitebeard pirates' reactions are lukewarm because of shock and denial. It'll get better as the series progress.**

 **And although no one really asked, same can be said about Sabo. I'm weak for ASL moments, not to mention, it would be both cruel and illogical of me to keep Sabo's amnesia all the way til the marathon of childhood flashbacks.**

 **...Hopefully, I'll get there. Eventually.**

 **That's about it for this time. See you in a few days! Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda and Toei Animation.**

* * *

One of the first things you learn after setting sail is to always trust your gut feeling. The sooner you learn this, the better are your chances to see another day. Shanks knew this as well as his own name. Listening to his intuition came about as naturally as breathing, as blinking. That little inner voice spoke as clearly as any of his crewmates. And right now it wasn't just speaking. It was _screaming._

In the upcoming episode, the main focus will be directed to his old captain's straw hat. It was already clear, that the old head wear plays a very important and very symbolic part within the series, being somewhat of an axis or a pinnacle of all. The series themselves revolve more or less entirely around Straw Hat Luffy and his crew. And Straw Hat Luffy without his trademark straw hat is simply preposterous. A blasphemy with a capital B.

Not to mention that little foreshadowing in the previous episode. That particular bit did not go unnoticed by Red Haired Captain, not even by a long shot. Well, it was about time, he supposed, seeing as they already reached Episode 4. And while the pacing seemed to be slow, the series couldn't be very long, certainly ending before their future, right?

(Little did Shanks know, their hospitable chaperone was listening to his musings, her hands rising up to rub her temples, a headache already coming.)

* * *

 **Buggy Pirate 1: "Another big haul today!"**

 **Buggy Pirate 2: "Buggy-sama won't be mad at us, now that we got all this!"**

 **Buggy Pirate 3: "Huh? Hey, check it out… What's with that boat?"**

"Nami-swaaaan! Are you okay?!" Immediately jumped Sanji, as the scene showed the navigator, seemingly weak from starvation and dehydration. Chopper, too, looked at the screen more closely, taking in his crewmate's condition.

"Calm down, guys," Nami waved her hand with a smile, touched by their concern. Even if it was just an act. "I was only pretending to fool those pirates."

 **Buggy Pirate 1: "I-It's a girl!"**

 **Buggy Pirate 2: "Hey! What's wrong with you?"**

Many growled in disgust at the leery grins those pirates were sporting. Months spent sailing the seas were hard without female's touch, no one denied that. Yet it was no reason to jump on the first thing with a short skirt without getting consent just to satiate their urges. And helping a woman in need just for an off chance to get in her pants was especially despicable.

 **Nami: "Oh! Am I dreaming? Running into someone on this wide open sea…"**

"How very convenient…" Trailed Izo with a grin, having figured out young woman's plan.

 **Nami: "I-I don't know who you are, but… water… Might I ask for a cup of water? I can give you all the money you'd like. Please, help me!"**

 **Buggy Pirate 3: "No problem! We'll help you!"**

"Hook, line and sinker. Very impressive." Commented Hancock, looking over Nami's strategy with a critical eye, causing ginger to blush slightly.

"Why thank you!"

 **Buggy Pirate 3: "But not until we see what treasure ya got!"**

 **Buggy Pirate 1: "Don't mind us!"**

 **Buggy Pirate 3: "I can't get it open… Does it go like this?"**

 **Nami: "You can keep my entire boat, if you'd like!"**

"Nice one, Nami-san!"

"You fooled them good!"

"You go girl!"

Nami blushed at all the praises, flattered. Especially since some of them came from people she have never met before – Whitebeards and Revolutionaries.

 **Buggy Pirate 2: "Our boat!"**

 **Buggy Pirate 3: "You tricked us!"**

 **Nami: "A cold front accompanied by low clouds spotted in the southern sky! Intense winds and squalls expected very soon! All small boats take caution not to capsize!"**

Thatch let out a low whistle.

"Incredible…"

"That's quite the gift you have here." Commented Whitebeard, glancing at Straw Hat's navigator.

 **Nami: "Bingo! See ya! I'll just take your treasure now!"**

 **Buggy Pirate: "Wait! You bitch-! We'll get you for this-!"**

"How dare you call that Nami-swan?!" Sanji was ready to kick a hole through the screen but was restrained by Usopp and Franky. Then, the title came up and all spectators perked up. One certain red haired man grinned, feeling excitement course through his veins. His intuition never lied.

Ace, too, have found himself having trouble keeping still. Based on the title, this episode will show them the time before Garp brought Luffy to be raised by Dadan.

Strawhats straightened in their seats, intrigued. Not much was known about their captain's childhood and early days and they were eager to learn more about what kind of life Luffy lived before setting sail.

The leader of Revolutionaries mentally prepared himself to burn every single detail of this episode in his mind. Once again, he felt gratitude towards their unseen host for letting him see this. Dragon have spent many nights being eaten by conscience and regret for choosing to be absent in his son's life.

Garp also felt something similar to gratitude for a chance to see how much that Red Hair influenced his grandson with his own eyes. That gratitude, however, didn't last long as another feeling pushed it aside. Marine Hero suddenly felt nostalgic about the days that were long gone and he knew that it will only get harder as the episode progresses.

" **Luffy's Past! Enter Red-Haired Shanks"**

 **Luffy: "I'm starving…"**

 **Zoro: "When the hell're we gonna reach land?"**

 **Luffy: "Who knows. We're just going with the wind and waves, after all… I wonder if we'll reach land… Nah, I'm sure we will, sometime."**

With every single word spoken Law felt a piece of his soul and sanity leave him. He suddenly felt the urge to praise whatever gods were out there. At least he managed to avoid involving himself with Straw Hat-ya, their current predicament being the only exception.

(Somewhere far away, Nocturnal was shaking her head at young man's thoughts. Oh, if only he knew…)

 **Zoro: "Isn't it kind of weird that someone tryin' to be King of the Pirates doesn't even have any navigational skills?!"**

"You're only noticing that now?" Yasopp said with one eyebrow raised as he turned to look at a swordsman. Zoro only shrugged.

 **Luffy: "It's not weird. I just drifted around. But aren't you a bounty hunter who wandered the high seas?"**

"You know, as weird as it sounds, Luffy kinda has a point." Commented Ace off-handedly, causing his fellow commanders to sweatdrop. Not for the first time Whitebeard pirates wondered if the two brothers were not actually related by blood.

 **Zoro: "I have no memory of ever even calling myself a bounty hunter."**

"No, you called yourself a pirate hunter." Casually stated Tashigi and Zoro scoffed. Details details.

 **Zoro: "I set onto the sea in search of a certain man but then couldn't get back to my village. I had no choice, so I just went after pirate ships to earn a living."**

Suddenly, a small parcel fell from above and landed in Zoro's lap, startling those around him.

"What is this?" Very hesitantly Zoro undid the packaging and gingerly pulled something out of a small box. Everyone who could, leaned in to get a better look. It was some strange device with a screen, about the size of his palm with brightly colored buttons on the sides.

Nocturnal gave no answer, so Nami snatched the box and read the words written on it.

"A Portable Touchscreen GPS Navigation System with 3D Buildings, Portrait/Landscape modes and Free Lifetime Map Updates & Traffic Alerts…?" She trailed off, unsure about what she just read herself. "I guess that's some sort of device used for navigating places but what does GPS mean?"

This time, Nocturnal answered.

" _ **GPS is short for Global Positioning System. Basically, it's this very crafty thingy that helps us to get to our chosen destination. Think of it as a very advanced map."**_

"Oh."

A moment passed before Sanji burst into laughter.

"Stupid Marimo is so helpless that even goddess has to give him a piece of her divine technology to get around…!"

"Shut it, you Shitty Cook!" Growled out Zoro, desperately trying to hide his embarrassment. Sanji's words really did hold some true and it felt humiliating. Nami, on the other hand, was ecstatic. She has found paper with instructions deep at the bottom of the box and was greedily reading every single word.

"You mean to tell me that this little thingy can be used as an Eternal Pose for literally any island? And even villages too?!"

" _ **Yes, that's pretty much it."**_

"Sorry, Zoro, but I'm keeping this!"

 **Luffy: "Oh. So you're just lost."**

 **Zoro: "Don't put it like that!"**

"But he's right! You are lost!" Argued Chopper before freezing slightly, as they say Luffy's straw hat being knocked off his head and lifted up by the wind.

Every person who have met Luffy even briefly knew how important that worn piece of head wear was to rubber captain. That's why no one was surprised as the scene on the screen slowed down, emphasizing it.

 **Luffy: "Shanks!"**

Said person only gave small soft smile. It was good to know that even after more than decade, Luffy still kept both the hat and a promise it represented at the forefront of his mind.

 _ **Shanks: "This straw hat is dear to me – it's been with me through many a fight. Luffy. I can't give this even to you."**_

As they watched a flashback play out, one question seemed to pop out in their minds.

 _What changed it?_

Everyone watched the Red Haired Pirates drink and party with bated breaths and peaked curiosity when the scene shifted to show young Shanks sitting at the bar, a young boy by his side.

 _ **Luffy: "Then take me on your next voyage, Shanks! I wanna be a pirate too!"**_

Girls instantly cooed at the sheer adorableness that was roughly five or six years old Luffy which made young captain blush ever so slightly in embarrassment.

Ace, too, was smiling fondly as the memories of their childhood flooded his mind. Suddenly, sharp pang of pain went through his heart. If only Sabo was here to see this…!

(Nocturnal laughed silently, as resentment took over the place left by fondness in Ace's heart. If Thatch was revived for the sake of this watching, why couldn't Sabo return too?)

Dragon let a small smile creep on his face, steel grey eyes and battle hardened heart softening at the sight of his young son.

Strawhats, on the other hand, were startled by the sight of their captain without two things that were pretty much Luffy's trademark signs – straw hat (that was very comfortably resting atop Shanks' head) and a thin scar underneath boy's left eye (the absence of said scar made Luffy look like a completely different kid and it was only thanks to that wide toothy smile that people could recognize him at all.)

 _ **Shanks: "As if you could ever be a pirate!"**_

 _ **Luffy: "Why not?!"**_

Benn cheered at his own appearance on the screen before submerging in the memories of the day they were currently witnessing. Not a moment later, Yasopp and Lucky Roo followed his suit.

 _ **Yasopp: "Luffy. Just bein' a good swimmer doesn't mean you'd make a good pirate."**_

Usopp almost fell out of his seat, drinking in every moment of his father's appearance on the screen. It didn't matter that the real deal sat only a few seats away from him. Straw Hat sniper felt excitement bubble in his chest at the prospect of seeing his old man being the man Usopp himself aspired to be.

 _ **Luffy: "I'm good at fighting too! My punches are like pistols!"**_

 _ **Shanks: "Oh, really?"**_

 _ **Luffy: "What's that mean?!"**_

 _ **Lucky Roo: "He means you're too much of a kid, Luffy!"**_

 _ **Yasopp: "Seriously, you're as old as my own kid!"**_

A wide smile split Usopp's face as he heard his father mention him to his future captain. Suddenly, he remembered words Nocturnal said while watching previous episode.

" _Destiny sure works in funny ways."_

 _ **Luffy: "I'm not a kid! I'm a grownup!"**_

 _ **Shanks: "Now, now. Don't get so mad. Here! Have some juice!"**_

 _ **Luffy: "Wow! Thanks!"**_

"You walked right into that one, Luffy-kun." Said Jimbei with a smile while Hancock was fighting down the urge to squeal. There was something about little kids that made her feel warm and fuzzy inside even if they were of male gender.

 _ **Shanks: "See, you are a kid! Ha!"**_

" _ **But I like juice and I'm an adult! I actually prefer juice to booze."**_ For some reason Nocturnal sounded slightly upset which caused Shanks to hang his head down in shame and Luffy to smile triumphantly.

 _ **Luffy: "That wasn't fair, Shanks! Don't laugh! Stupid cheapskate Shanks!"**_

"Ace, look, it's Makino!" Luffy jumped in joy as a young green haired woman came on the screen. His smile turned a little wistful as he remembered all the acts of kindness that he received from a woman who quickly became somewhat of an adoptive mother.

"I've missed her. Maybe we should pay her a visit once we get out of this place, eh Lu?" Grinned Ace, stubbornly refusing to even think that they may get stuck here forever, at the mercy of this very bipolar host.

"Oh, she's lovely!" Sung Sanji before being promptly silenced by Nami whose punches could hold their own against Garp's infamous Fists of Love.

Speaking of Garp, the Marine Hero too was smiling fondly at the sight of kind and gentle woman who took care of his grandson and grew to love him as one of her own. Both of his grandsons.

 _ **Higuma: "Pardon us."**_

And the good atmosphere created by on-screen bickering between Shanks and little Luffy was gone in an instant.

 _ **Higuma: "Oh… So these are 'pirates'. Look pretty damn dumb."**_

"Oh boy, they're in for one nasty surprise." Haruta let out a low whistle. You have to be either a moron or suicidal to pick a fight with someone of Red Hair's caliber.

 _ **Makino: "Welcome…"**_

Hancock smiled at young woman's courage.

 _ **Higuma: "We're mountain bandits. But we ain't here to tear up the place."**_

"They should go home before Red Hair tears them a new one." This time Haruta was too slow to duck and a few winced a bit as Marco's hand collided with the back of boy's head.

"Language, yoi!"

 _ **Higuma: "Sell us some booze. Ten barrels oughta do."**_

 _ **Makino: "I'm sorry. I just ran out of alcohol."**_

 _ **Higuma: "That's odd. These pirates seem to be drinking something… What is it, water?"**_

 _ **Makino: "No, what they're drinking is the last of it."**_

"You go, girl! Tell 'em!" Cheered young Revolutionarie woman, Koala, jumping out of her seat and attracting everyone's attention. An equally young cloaked male sighed in resignation before grabbing a hold of her wrist and pulling her down.

 _ **Shanks: "My apologies. Looks like we drank the whole place dry. Sorry! You can have this, if you'd like. It hasn't been opened yet."**_

"A nice gesture, but I doubt they will accept it." Furrowed his brows Jimbei.

"Ohh, a bar fight! It's been awhile since the last time I've participated in those!" Grinned Thatch in excitement and his brothers grimaced, as if being forced to swallow a lemon.

 _ **Higuma: "There's an eight million Berry bounty on my head, you know."**_

Just then, the most unexpected thing happened. Crocodile _snorted._

"Wow. Is that supposed to intimidate us?"

 _ **Higuma: "One bottle ain't even enough for a bedtime drink! Don't insult me!"**_

"I think he does a good job himself." Sassed Law casually and a few people laughed.

 _ **Shanks: "Now the floor's all wet. Sorry about that, Makino-san. Do you have a rag?"**_

 _ **Makino: "Oh, I'll do that!"**_

"Is it just me or is this kind of disregard towards bandits seems super cool?" Franky asked no one in particular and received an answer, albeit hesitant.

"Not just you."

The next bit of scene caused them to growl.

 _ **Higuma: "Seems you like to clean. Then maybe you'll find this more fulfilling. Not worth our time if they're out of booze. Let's go! Later, wimps!"**_

 _ **Makino: "Are you all right, Captain? Are you hurt?!"**_

 _ **Shanks: "Oh, I'm fine. No problem at all."**_

On-screen Shanks burst out laughing, his crew following suit, which greatly mystified Navy Admirals. Seeing pirates, people they thought to be wild and uncultured savages, to behave in such calm, peaceful and, dare they say, civilized manner baffled them to no end.

First, it was that Straw Hat kid and his unorthodox way to do, well, everything. Then, current disposition of Whitebeard pirates, who chose to keep to themselves, sans Fire Fist who was enjoying the company of both Strawhats and Red Hairs. And then there were, of course, Revolutionaries who seemed to be minding their own business besides a few comments here and there. And who could forget Warlords, who barely spared them a glance!

It almost felt as if pirates were… people. More optimistic marines may have even dared to think that pirates were worth to live…!

(No, Nocturnal could swear it. She wasn't quietly laughing to herself. Not at all.)

 _ **Yasopp: "He got you good, boss!"**_

 _ **Lucky Roo: "Talk about lame!"**_

 _ **Luffy: "Why are you laughing?! That was so uncool! Why didn't you fight them?! No matter how many there are or how strong they seem, you're not men—or pirates—if you laugh after something like that!"**_

Whitebeard glanced discretely at Ace. His son was just as short tempered and had similar tendency to pick fights. Looking closely from one raven haired boy to another, he had to remind himself that the two were not blood brothers.

 _ **Shanks: "I can understand how you feel, but he only spilled some booze on me. It's nothing worth getting mad over."**_

Many took in captain's words, nodding in agreement. A man needs to be able to pick his fights. It was only unfortunate that even this young Straw Hat Luffy had enough inner rage to pick all of them.

Nami was feeling a strong déjà vu. The scene on the screen looked so familiar…

Then, it hit her. Their encounter with Bellamy went exactly the same. As if sensing her thoughts, Luffy turned to look at the navigator, strangely somber and serious look on his face.

"There are some things that a man must fight for and some spilled sake is not one of them."

 _ **Luffy: "Whatever!"**_

 _Uh oh._

That's what passed through the heads of every single Devil Fruit user in the room as they caught sight of a wooden chest containing strange looking purple fruit adorned with swirls. They understood immediately that this must have been the day Luffy became rubber person.

Shanks, on the other hand, facepalmed, knowing what was about to come next.

 _ **Shanks: "Eating out of frustration, Luffy?"**_

 _ **Luffy: "Shut up!"**_

" _ **Don't worry, Luffy. There's absolutely nothing wrong with being a stress eater. I would know."**_ Casually commented Nocturnal and a few were surprised at how relatable this goddess seemed so far.

 _ **Shanks: "Wait, what are you eating?! That box! Did you eat what was in that box?!"**_

"That's your fault, Red Hairs, for leaving Devil Fruit laying around in a tavern were anyone could get it." Chastised Mihawk sharply and Shanks winced.

 _ **Luffy: "Y-Yeah…"**_

 _ **Shanks: "Spit it out! Right now! Every last bite!"**_

"It's too late." Robin shook her head softly. "One bite is enough. The moment you swallow even the smallest piece, there's no going back."

 _ **Luffy: "W-What're you doing, Shanks?!"**_

Everyone roared in laughter as they saw Luffy hitting a floot with his face after his legs stretch, Devil Fruit's effect already kicking in. The laugher only doubled when not even a minute later Luffy bounced right back like a rubber.

 _ **Luffy: "What… was that?"**_

 _ **Shanks: "What you ate was the Gum-Gum Fruit! The Gum-Gum Fruit is known as a Devil Fruit! Eating it turns your body to rubber, and makes you lose the ability to swim for the rest of your life!"**_

 _ **Luffy: "Eh?! No way!"**_

 _ **Shanks: "You dumbass!"**_

"Again, entirely your fault." Reminded Mihawk, not missing an opportunity to bite his friend/rival.

All good mood evaporated the moment they saw how trashed the bar was. Then, there was a flash of someone running before they saw Luffy being slammed against a barrel which caused Ace to growl protectively and clench his fists.

 _ **Higuma: "People were drinkin' and havin' a nice time. What's the idea, boy?"**_

 _ **Luffy: "Dammit! Apologize! How dare you make fun of Shanks and his crew!"**_

An understanding passed those gathered and Ace smacked Luffy upside the head, hard enough to hurt but not enough to seriously harm.

"You hardhead! What are doing, picking up fights with bandits!"

Garp was pissed off too.

"Stupid kid! Learn to pick opponents closer to your own size! Or have I taught you nothing?!"

A couple of Revolutionaries seemed to be livid in their own ways. The leader clenched his fist in frustration. Even if he knew that Luffy came out of it alright, that didn't mean Dragon felt nothing watching his son getting hurt. Blond fighter by his side gritted his teeth. For some reason, he felt sudden and very overwhelming urge to Dragon Claw the bastard who raised his hand against little kid to the next Pirate Era.

Shanks only shook his head. While it was certainly touching how Luffy defended his crew from these small fry bandits, there was no need for the kid to put himself in so much danger. And knowing what was about to happen, Shanks could only thank his lucky stars for getting there in time.

 _ **Higuma: "Did I say something to offend you?"**_

"No, but you said something to offend his nakama and it's as as bad as offending him." Sanji stated calmly, lighting up a cigarette and letting out a puff of smoke. His words were not exactly correct because Zoro disagreed almost immediately.

"No. Luffy values his friends more than himself. So if someone insults his nakamas, he'll kick their asses, while laughing off everything thrown at him."

 _ **Luffy: "You did! Now apologize!"**_

 _ **Makino: "Mayor!"**_

 _ **Bandit 1: "You see the looks on those pirates' faces?!"**_

 _ **Bandit 2: "He got covered in a booze but didn't say a word! Talk about pathetic!"**_

 _ **Higuma: "Pirates are just a bunch of wimps. They're nothing but talk."**_

"You're digging your own hole here." Said Hack just in time to see on-screen Luffy have just about enough of it.

 _ **Luffy: "Stop it! Stop making fun of Shanks and the others! They are not wimps!**_

 _ **Makino: "Stop, Luffy!"**_

 _ **Luffy: "Stop making fun of Shanks and the others! You stupid bandits!"**_

 _ **Higuma: "You oughta watch your mouth, boy. No one who's ever made me mad has lived to tell the tell."**_

"Meh, I'll take my chances." Grinned Haruta. Marco only sighed, giving up.

 _ **Wood Slap: "Wait! Let the boy go! Please! I don't know what Luffy has done, nor do I intend to fight with you! If you're offended, I'll even pay you! Just, please! Spare the boy's life!"**_

"You gotta give it to the old man. He definitely knows how to deal with bandits." Said Benn, impressed.

 _ **Luffy: "Mayor!"**_

 _ **Higuma: "Leave it to senior citizens to know how the world works. But no, it's too late for him now. After all, he's made me angry…"**_

 _ **Luffy: "You're the bad guys! You mountain apes!"**_

 _ **Higuma: "You're a lost cause, kid. You can regret all this in the next life!"**_

 _ **Makino: "Luffy!"**_

 _ **Wood Slap: "Please! Let him go!"**_

 _ **Shanks: "I was wondering why the bar was empty. Looks like it's those mountain bandits from before."**_

 _ **Makino: "Captain!"**_

Grins appeared on pirates' faces. It was no secret that Red Hair Shanks had no problem with others disrespecting and offending him. But God may have mercy on anyone who dared to lay a hand on his friend. Watching this flashback made a lot of people understand Straw Hat better. It was obvious even to a blind man that Shanks influenced young boy greatly, making him carry on with Yonko's teachings and beliefs in general.

Many felt anticipation bubbling in their chests. Thanks to all the years of active and adventurous life, they could sense a good fight when they saw one. And on-screen Shanks was about to entertain them all with some top quality ass kicking.

 _ **Luffy: "Shanks!"**_

 _ **Higuma: "So you pirates are still here, huh? Have you been scrubbing the village clean this whole time?"**_

"Yes, and now he's here to wipe the floor with you!" Sassed female Revolutionary fighter drawing laughs from at least half of the audience.

"I like you!" Laughed Shanks while pointing finger guns at cloaked woman.

 _ **Shanks: "Luffy! I thought your punches were as strong as pistols?"**_

 _ **Luffy: "S-Shut up!"**_

 _ **Higuma: "I dunno why you're here, but you'd best leave before you get hurt. Any close and he'll shoot your head off, wimp."**_

" _ **You know you're lower than the grass when Shanks doesn't even bother using Haki."**_ Casually said Nocturnal and a few choked.

"Burn!" Screamed Ace and Haruta in unison before leaning towards each other and fist bumping.

"Damn straight!"

Even Admirals felt the corners of their lips twitch. Between this small fry bandit and Red Hair captain, they chose to cheer the latter.

 _ **Bandit: "He said no closer! Don't make me blow your head off!"**_

"Boy, you're about a million years too early to blow his head off." Said Benn with a confident grin, earning a shoulder bump from his captain.

 _ **Shanks: "Put your life on the line."**_

Hearing this, Usopp choked. Ignoring curious and concerned look from his father, Straw Hat sniper leaned forward, eyes glued to the screen. Luffy told him that he stole the lines from one pirate. Guess this was it.

 _ **Bandit: "Huh?"**_

 _ **Shanks: "Now that you've drawn your pistol, put your life on the line."**_

Nami's eyes widened. One glance at Zoro and it was clear that he recognized the line too. Not surprisingly, given how much influence Shanks had on Luffy while growing up.

 _ **Bandit: "What the hell're you talkin' about?"**_

"I don't think he stuttered." Casually said Crocodile, making others jump in surprise. It was easy to foret that the man was in the room, given how quiet he was most of the time.

 _ **Shanks: "I'm saying those aren't for threatening people."**_

"Whoa!" Coby jumped in fright, Helmeppo following his suit. It was so sudden! They had a hard time understanding how a man of such impressive stature could move stealthily enough to sneak up on that bandit in plain sight.

Others didn't even flinch. You cannot be a pirate, Admiral, Revolutionary or Warlord if seeing someone being gunned is enough to get under your skin.

 _ **Random Bandit 1: "N-Now you've done it!"**_

 _ **Random Bandit 2: "These bastards fight dirty!"**_

"Well, duh! They're pirates!"

 _ **Yasopp: "Dirty?"**_

 _ **Benn: "Cut the crap. What, do you think you're dealing with saints or something?"**_

 _ **Shanks: "You're looking at pirates!"**_

 _ **Random Bandit 3: "Shut up! You got nothin' to do with this in the first place!"**_

 _ **Shanks: "Listen, bandits. Whether I'm splattered with alcohol or food or even spit on, most of the time I'd just laugh and forget about it. But! No matter what the reason, anyone who hurts my friends has to pay!"**_

Shanks' glare was enough to make a weaker man cower in fear – some of those summoned felt a chill going down their spines. No matter how tough you are or how big your bounty is, one does not simply make an enemy out of Red Haired Shanks.

Despite that small whimper that managed to escape Usopp's lips, he also felt a sense of pride and admiration blooming in his chest. That was the captain his old man chose to sail seas with, damn it!

 _ **Luffy: "Shanks…"**_

Luffy let a fond smile appear on his face. He could still remember that day with clarity, as if it all happened only yesterday. That encounter changed his life and set him on the path he was currently taking. That day began the process of shaping him into the man he was today.

 _ **Higuma: "Has to pay, huh?! Lousy pirates! Kill 'em, men!"**_

 _ **Benn: "I'll handle this. Should be easy enough."**_

"Finally! What took you so long?!"

 _ **Benn: "Don't get cocky, bandit. If you wanna fight us, then go drag a warship here or somethin'."**_

 _ **Luffy: "So strong!"**_

"Well, of course Benn's strong!" Exclaimed Shanks while slapping said man's shoulder. "He's my first mate!"

 _ **Higuma: "H-Hold on! The kid attacked us!"**_

"Weak." Trailed Ace, disappointed but not surprised.

 _ **Shanks: "You are a wanted man."**_

 _ **Higuma: "Damn it!"**_

 _ **Shanks: "A smokescreen! Luffy! Crap! I let my guard down! Luffy's gone! What do we do, guys?!"**_

A sudden change in Yonko's attitude gave them whiplash. Many sweatdropped at Shanks' ridiculous ability to go from intimidating to terrified in 0,5 seconds.

 _ **Lucky Roo: "Quit freakin' the hell out, boss! It won't take us long to find him!"**_

 _ **Benn: "I can't believe this guy…"**_

"That bastard!" Ace growled in fury, as the scene changed to show Higuma holding Luffy up above water.

Dragon, too, felt his heart stop for a moment. Even though he knew that Luffy will be okay, he was still worried.

A man by his side tensed as his throat went dry. The sudden spike of protectiveness and even panic confused him. Brows furrowed and fists clenched, he fought the urge to leap towards the screen and beat that bandit senseless.

 _ **Higuma: "I made a clean getaway! They'll never expect a mountain bandit to escape onto the sea!"**_

Law couldn't help it. He let out a snort.

 _ **Luffy: "Dammit! Let me go, you stupid ape! I hope you die!"**_

 _ **Higuma: "You wish! You're the one who's gonna die! After all, you've made me mad!"**_

"And you've made _me_ mad." Smirked Shanks.

 _ **Higuma: "So long!"**_

 _ **Luffy: "Dammit! Dammit! Those guys are scum, but I couldn't even hit them once! Dammit!"**_

It was probably a good thing that Nocturnal took away their Devil Fruit powers, otherwise this room would have burned to the ground.

 _ **Higuma: "Sorry! I got no use for you anymore!"**_

"Ohh, instant karma!" Ivankov grinned viciously, making a few of Revolutionaries inch away.

Robin tapped her chin in thought.

"It's strange to see Lord of the Coast so far away from their nest in Calm Belt."

 _ **Higuma: "W-What the hell?!"**_

 _ **Luffy: "Help!"**_

Absolutely everyone felt their moods lift up as they watched the beast destroy Higuma with the entire boat. It was short-lived, however, because now a Devil Fruit user Luffy was unable to swim.

"I thought Luffy gets weakened by water before sinking like a rock…?" Nami furrowed her brows in confusion before turning to look at her crewmates, hoping to hear an answer.

"Well…" Trailed off Chopper uncertainly. "I guess the reason why Luffy didn't immediately drown is because his body haven't adapted to his Devil Fruit powers yet. It takes time for a human body to go through all the changes."

Those who didn't pay attention to a conversation between navigator and doctor flinched, breaths bated, as they saw the beast rapidly approaching helpless kid, tension thick enough to be cut with a sword—

-only to release it the moment later.

 _ **Luffy: "Shanks!"**_

 _ **Shanks: "Get lost!"**_

"You know… watching everything on screen… it looks like Shanks is just glaring at the Lord of the Coast. When in reality… he's using Haki." Usopp trailed off while trying to reign in shivers that were overtaking his body.

Of course, thanks to the screen, spectators were immune to the effects of Conqueror's Haki, no matter how powerful or refined. Even so, they couldn't help but be impressed with the display of dominance.

Luffy gripped the armrests so tight his knuckles turned white. He knew what was coming next and he felt no desire to relive it again, guilt still strong deep in his heart.

 _ **Shanks: "I'm in your debt, Luffy… Makino-san told me everything. You thought for us."**_

Ace felt the impulse to call his brother a crybaby but squashed it. From what Luffy told him about this particular day when they were kids, fire user had a good idea about what they're going to see next. A strong sense of gratitude gripped his chest. He will forever be in debt to Red Haired Captain for saving his idiot little brother.

 _ **Shanks: "Hey, don't cry! You're a man!"**_

 _ **Luffy: "But… Shanks! Your arm!"**_

Gasps would be heard all around the home theater. Eyes wide, everyone stared at the screen, stunned silence falling on those gathered like a blanket. One of better kept secrets was just revealed and a lot of people have found themselves shocked to the core. There were rumors, of course, circulating in every corner of both The Grand Line and New World. Speculations about how did the man of this caliber have lost his arm. What kind of enemy managed to take it in a fierce battle. But now… They all, even Marines felt their respect to Yonko rise, even if a little bit.

Sanji was frozen to the seat, unable to tear his eyes from the screen, heart beating heavily against his ribcage. So Luffy knew that feeling… He understood what it was like to have other sacrifice a limb just to save you. Cook glanced at his captain and after noticing the look in Luffy's eyes reached out, placing one hand on teen's shoulder. Slightly startled, Luffy turned at his crewmate and stilled, taking in his expression. An understanding passed between the two and Luffy nodded, accepting both gesture and the sentiment behind it offered.

 _ **Shanks: "It's only an arm. It's no big deal. I'm just glad you're alright…"**_

"' _ **Dis but a scratch."**_ Said Nocturnal, successfully relieving a bit of tension and lifting the mood. A few weak chuckles followed her comment but it was hard to bounce back to the same high spirits they had during the first half of the episode while listening to kid Luffy's open sobs.

Things did get better when the scene changed to show Red Haired pirates preparing for departure, most likely a few days later.

Chopper had to give credit to man's constitution. Losing an arm was no small matter and to see him up and about like nothing happened after only a handful of days was pretty impressive if not slightly reckless.

 _ **Luffy: "You're leaving, then?"**_

 _ **Shanks: "Yeah. It was a long stay, but now we part ways. Bet you'll miss me, huh?"**_

 _ **Luffy: "Well, yeah, but I won't ask you to take me anymore. I've decided to become a pirate on my own now!"**_

 _ **Shanks: "I wasn't gonna take you anyway! You'll never be a pirate!"**_

A few laughed, amused by the display. It was interesting to see one of the most feared man on the seas entertaining and having a generally close and amicable relationship with some kid he had only met a few brief times.

But now they could understand the reason behind the strength of bond Shanks shared with Luffy.

 _ **Luffy: "I will too! Someday, I'm gonna gather a crew every good as yours, and I'm gonna find the greatest treasure in the world, and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates! I'll show you!"**_

 _ **Shanks: "You're gonna surpass us, huh?"**_

" _ **Go big or go home."**_ Said Nocturnal, earning a wide grin from Luffy and a scoff from Garp.

 _Get yourself killed, more like._

 _ **Shanks: "In that case I'll leave this hat with you. It's dear to me. Take good care of it!"**_

Everyone kept quiet, afraid to disrespect the importance of the moment they were allowed to witness.

 _ **Shanks: "Come bring it back to me someday! Once you've become a great pirate! That's our promise, Luffy!"**_

 **Zoro: "Hey. You're gonna drop it again if you space out. Isn't it important?"**

Tension left everyone's bodies as they relaxed back into their seats. As interesting as it was to learn more about Straw Hat's past, they were glad to be back on track.

 **Luffy: "Yeah. Thank you, Zoro!"**

 **Zoro: "Man, I'm hungry…"**

 **Luffy: "A bird… Let's eat it!"**

 **Zoro: "Huh? How?"**

"Are you planning to eat it raw or…?" A look of complete bafflement on Thatch's face was priceless enough to make others roar in laughter.

"No, really, how were you going to cook it?" Seconded Sanji, still surprised by his captain's antics even after all the time spent sailing the seas on the same ship.

 **Luffy: "Leave it to me! Gomu Gomu no Rocket!"**

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"It's Luffy."

"Good point."

 **Zoro: "I see…"**

"Of course…" Law covered his face, feeling absolutely done. Only Straw Hat…

The others simply roared with laughter at the ridiculous scene. Some even felt sorry for kid's crewmates. Their captain was certainly a handful.

 **Luffy: "Help!"**

 **Zoro: "Moron! What the hell're you doing?!"**

 **Buggy Pirate: "Hey! Stop! You there! Stop!"**

 **Zoro: "Shipwrecked people, at the time like this?! I can't stop! Jump in on your own!"**

"That's easier said than done."

 **Buggy Pirates: "What?!"**

 **Zoro: "I'm impressed you got on!"**

 **Buggy Pirates: "Are you trying to run us over?!"**

 **Buggy Pirate 1: "Hey! Stop the boat! We're members of Buggy the Clown-sama's crew! This boat is ours now!"**

 **Zoro: "Huh?!"**

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

 **Buggy Pirate 1: "We had no idea you were the famous Pirate Hunter Zoro-san!"**

 **Buggy Pirate 2: "Forgive our rudeness!"**

 **Buggy Pirate 3: "Forgive our rudeness!"**

 **Zoro: "Thanks to you guys, I lost sight of my friend. Just keep paddling straight ahead!"**

"Straight ahead…? The only way you can find Luffy-kun at this point is by pure luck."

 **Buggy Pirate 2: "Yessir!"**

 **Buggy Pirate 3: "Yessir!"**

 **Zoro: "Knowing Luffy, he'll manage something once he spots land."**

 **Buggy Pirate 2: "But what now, Bro?"**

 **Buggy Pirate 1: "Good question… If Captain Buggy finds out a girl stole our boat and treasure…"**

 **Buggy Pirate 3: "Y-Yeah…"**

 **Zoro: "Who's this Buggy guy?"**

 **Buggy Pirate: "You've never heard of Buggy the Clown?!"**

 **Zoro: "Nope."**

 **Buggy Pirate 1: "He's the head of our pirate ship! He's eaten one of the Devil Fruits, and is just an all-round terrifying person…"**

" _ **Clowns in general are terrifying. I hate clowns."**_

Many could hear a shiver in Nocturnal's voice which raised a few eyebrows in both surprise and amusement. To think that an all-powerful deity would be afraid of something as simple as clowns…

Shanks was deep in thought. Buggy ate a Devil Fruit? His mind flashed to his days spent on Oro Jackson. Roger once brought in Chop-Chop Fruit as a loot which then mysteriously disappeared, along with Buggy himself. _Oh. That explains it._

"What an… interesting… ship." Izo carefully worded out, unsure on what to say but feeling the need to.

"It's Buggy's." Informed him/her Nami with a slight grimace.

"Sorry, but I can't take this toy ship seriously." Said Haruta, shaking his head. "The colors just don't do it for me."

 **Nami: "Yes! I finally got it!"**

 **Random Buggy Pirate 1: "Get back here, you!"**

 **Random Buggy Pirate 2: "You wench! Give the map back!"**

 **Random Buggy Pirate 3: "We just stole that chart of the Grand Line!"**

 **Random Buggy Pirate 4: "Dammit! If we don't get it back, we're dead meat, too!"**

 **Random Buggy Pirate 5: "I don't wanna be killed by one of the captain's cannonballs!"**

 **Yet Another of Buggy's Henchmen: "Captain Buggy! I see something in the sky above the port!"**

 **Buggy: "Shoot it down!"**

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Law looked absolutely gobsmacked, especially when he saw a bird with teen captain and his soon-to-be navigator in one frame. "You have the devil's luck, Straw Hat-ya."

 **Someone in the Pirate Mob: "W-What the-?"**

 **Nami: "W-What?!"**

 **Someone Else in the Pirate Mob 1: "What the-?!"**

 **Someone Else in the Pirate Mob 2: "A person fell from the sky!"**

" _ **It's raining men! Hallelujah! It's raining men! Amen!"**_ Loudly sung Nocturnal, going off-key in the end. Even though no one in the audience would fully understand and appreciate the reference, the meme, they could understand the lyrics and that was enough to give a few appreciative laughs.

 **Luffy: "Dammit! What are cannonballs flying at me for?! But now I'm safe! That was a pretty neat experience I had!"**

"No kidding."

Before anyone could make another comment, the already too familiar three word sentence appeared, announcing the end of yet another episode.

" **TO BE CONTINUED"**

* * *

 **And that's another episode done!**

 **Yeah, I took my sweet time posting this one and I'm sorry. Something came up and I had to put it aside. But now I'm back and that's what matters.**

 **Thank you for all your lovely reviews. You have absolutely no idea how much it means to me.**

 **Now, some of you wondered if I'm going to do fillers and movies. The answers are it depends and no respectively. I am planning to skip filler EPISODES but leave filler ARCS. The first forty nine episodes are canon so first I have to write those. That's my first major milestone. And I am not going to do movies, because they would be hard to explain to characters timeline-wise, take way too much time to write, not to mention distract both them and me from the main series. So that's that.**

 **Now I know that there was one person who made a rough estimate on how long it would take me to do the entire series. To be completely honest, I can post one chapter every two or three days. But the quality would suffer and I just don't want that. I will try to increase my writing speed a little bit though.**

 **Anyway, I'll try to get another chapter done by Monday. No solid promises, but I will try.**

 **Once again, thank you for your support. Feel free to keep it going! :D**

 **Ja ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The only correct way to start off 2020.**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eichiro Oda and Toei Animation.**

* * *

Despite being only four episodes in, it was nearly impossible to think, that no higher deity had a hand in most of Monkey D. Luffy's steps in life. Call it fate or karma or simply lucky coincidence. But the teen managed to assemble one of the most tight-knit pirate crews in the harsh and ever-changing waters of the Grand Line seemingly by chance. The only exception being his first mate, Roronoa Zoro, Luffy quite literally dropped from the sky in front of his soon-to-be navigator, twice now. At least from what they saw on the screen, that is. Many, the majority, really, knew that the other Straw Hats had been recruited in a similar fashion – if not by the circulating rumors in the pirate grapevine, then by their own experiences with the Straw Hat captain. And it was so, _so_ easy to throw logic and sound reasoning out the window immediately after meeting rookie pirate.

 **Buggy Pirate 1: "Get back here!"**

 **Buggy Pirate 2: "Give that chart back, you damn woman thief!"**

 **Nami: "W-What?!"**

 **Buggy Pirate 3: "A person fell from the sky!"**

 **Luffy: "Now I'm safe! That was a pretty neat experience I had!"**

"A bit too neat." Muttered Law while crossing his arms. _You really do have a devil's luck, Straw Hat-ya._

" **A Terrifying, Mysterious Power! Captain Buggy, the Clown Pirate!"**

Almost simultaneously, every member of Straw Hat Pirates sweatdropped as on-screen Nami smirked deviously.

 **Luffy: "I'm starving…"**

 **Nami: "B-Boss! You came to save me!"**

"Here we go." Sighed Usopp, feeling sorry for his captain. He could remember clearly the kind of person Nami was back at the day and knew better than anyone that nothing good would come out of this scene.

Those not familiar with navigator's cunning ways had to remind themselves about damsel-in-distress act they already witnessed young woman pull off in the previous episode. Many felt conflicted. While Nami's ability to think on her feet was certainly admirable, her choice to push random stranger under the bus to save her own skin seemed a bit cruel. Especially one as clueless and gullible as Straw Hat Luffy.

 **Luffy: "Wha-? Who are you?"**

 **Nami: "Sorry, but they're all yours now!"**

Nami herself felt slightly bad for using Luffy as a scapegoat. That wasn't very nice of her, even if the boy in question was more than capable of taking care of himself.

 **Buggy Pirate 1: "Hey! The girl got away!"**

 **Buggy Pirate 2: "That's okay! Her boss is still here!"**

 **Buggy Pirate 3: "Ah! Tryin' to cover for your crony, huh?!"**

 **Luffy: "Say, is there any place to eat around here?"**

Shanks burst out laughing. "I love how casual Luffy is about this entire situation!"

"He takes after you in that way, Boss." Benn elbowed his captain, grinning.

 **Buggy Pirate 2: "Quit screwin' around, kid!"**

"Oh, I'm afraid he's serious." Commented Sanji through his cigarette as they saw one of Buggy pirates knock the hat off Luffy's head. Hushed silence fell on everyone present.

 _Uh-oh._

 **Luffy: "Don't touch my treasure!"**

 **Buggy Pirate 1 and 3: "—Bastard!"**

 **Nami: "Wonder if they killed that guy…"**

"That's cold of you, Nami-san."

 **Luffy: "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!"**

 **Nami: "Wow! You're really strong! You beat people with sabers barehanded!"**

"What, like it's hard?" Grinned Haruta drawing a defeated sigh out of Marco.

 **Luffy: "Hey! You're that… who?"**

 **Nami: "I'm a thief who steals from pirates! The name's Nami! Hey, wanna team up with me?!"**

"No, don't!"

 **Luffy: "No. I don't feel like teaming up with you."**

 **Nami: "H-Hold on! Wait, I said!"**

 **Luffy: "Oh. I just remembered! I'm starving…"**

 **Nami: "Shall I treat you to some food?"**

 **Luffy: "Really?!"**

"That's one way to get Luffy's attention." Chuckled Ace while reaching out and ruffling his little brother's hair affectionately.

 **Nami: "Y-Yeah…"**

The scene changed to show Buggy's pirate flag along with circus tent. Shanks leaned forward, eyeing his ex-crewmates figure curiously.

 **Buggy: "They still haven't caught the thief?!"**

 **Random Buggy Pirate: "T-They should be pursuing her as we speak, Captain Buggy! Yes!"**

 **Buggy: "How did the map get stolen so easily in the first place?! Huh?! Just when we're about to enter the Grand Line and go on a rampage!"**

At this, Nami snorted.

"The Grand Line would chew and spit Buggy out in no time."

"Is he really that weak?" Shanks turned to look at Straw Hats' navigator with a raised eyebrow.

"See for yourself."

 **Random Buggy Pirate: "A-Actually, the shack was unlocked, so it was easy to take for foes…"**

A few people in the audience facepalmed.

"You have to be kidding me…"

 **Buggy: "What did you say?!"**

 **The Same Random Buggy Pirate: "As I said, it was easy to take for foes…"**

"He's digging his own grave." Muttered female Revolutionary warrior, to which her comrades nodded in agreement.

"You'd think his captain's tone would be warning enough to keep quiet."

 **Buggy: "Who has a fake nose?!"**

Shanks fell down comically, as everyone else jumped in surprise. To many of them, Straw Hats' flippant attitude towards Buggy Pirates started to make sense.

"You mean it's real?" Gasped Thatch in mock surprise as his brothers in everything but blood burst out laughing, Haruta and Izo being the loudest.

 **Buggy: "Do you find this nose funny?! Just like a fake nose?!"**

 **Random Buggy Pirate: "You have it all wrong!"**

 **Buggy: "It's huge and all red?!"**

 **Poor Soul of Random Buggy Pirate: "Help!"**

 **Buggy Pirate: "—H-Here it comes…"**

 **Another Buggy Pirate: "—T-The Devil Fruit power…"**

Spectators could not help but tense and lean forward in anticipation. A few eyebrows shot up as they watched the man being choked near to death by an invisible force.

 **Buggy: "Who am I?"**

 **Choking Random Buggy Pirate: "C-Captain Buggy…"**

 **Buggy: "What happens if someone defies me?"**

 **Random Buggy Pirate: "A flashy death awaits them… Please forgive me! I'll never say it again! Please forgive me!"**

 **Buggy: "I'll overlook your verbal slip-up and forgive you just this once. Now get that map back! Screw up… and you know what happens."**

Shanks couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness at the sight of his ex-comrade. _How far have you fallen, Buggy…_

 **Buggy Pirates: "Yes, Captain Buggy!"**

 **Luffy: "Yum! Do you live alone in this house?"**

 **Nami: "I don't live in this town. Everyone here ran away because of Buggy."**

 **Luffy: "Then you're a sneak thief."**

 **Nami: "How rude! I'm a thief who only steals from pirates! Don't compare me to scumbag sneak thieves!"**

 **Luffy: "But a thief's a thief."**

This made Sengoku splutter in disbelief.

"How-How can you think this and still see pirates as good guys?!"

"Because they are." Luffy shrugged his shoulders without even looking at the Admiral.

 **Nami: "My goal is to earn 100 million Berries, no matter what it takes."**

 **Luffy: "What do you need that much for?"**

 **Nami: "It's a secret!"**

Nami let out a small laugh.

"I guess not for long now."

 **Nami: "But with a map of the Grand Line, 100 million is a real possibility!"**

 **Luffy: "A map? Are you a navigator?!"**

"Best navigator in the world!" Exclaimed Franky, throwing his arms in the air, and the rest of Straw Hats cheered.

"C-Come on, guys, that's enough!"

Apparently, on-screen Nami was far less humble, because-

 **Nami: "Much more skilled than your average navigator!"**

 **Luffy: "Oh, that's perfect! Do you wanna be our navigator?!"**

 **Nami: "Really?"**

 **Luffy: "Yeah! Our new pirate crew member!"**

 **Nami: No!"**

"That was nice while it lasted…"

 **Nami: "So you're a pirate?"**

 **Luffy: "Yeah. I swore to the person who gave me this straw hat that I'd gather a crew and became a pirate!"**

 **Nami: "There's nothing I hate more in this world than pirates! I only like money and tangerines!"**

"That's… oddly specific." Muttered female Revolutionary fighter more to herself than anyone else. Meanwhile, Akainu was stuck elsewhere.

"And what changed your opinion about pirates? Let me guess. Monkey D Luffy?"

Fellow marines jumped a bit, surprised by cynical snarl but Nami only blinked.

"Yes. Yes, he did."

 **Luffy: "Hey. Be our navigator."**

 **Nami: "I said no."**

 **Luffy: "No?"**

 **Buggy Pirate 1: "Hey! You find her?!"**

 **Buggy Pirate 2: "Can't find her anywhere!"**

 **Buggy Pirate 1: "Where'd that girl thief go?!"**

 **Buggy Pirate 2: "We're in trouble if we don't get that chart back!"**

 _ **Nami: "I gotta do something about them…"**_

 **Nami: "Well, I might consider it if you agree to certain conditions!"**

 **Luffy: "Really?! I'll do anything!"**

 **Nami: "I want you to come with me to see Buggy the pirate. But!"**

They watched in disbelief as on-sceen Nami tied Luffy up with a bit of rope she found lying around in the house.

Smoker could feel his cigars slowly slipping out and hurriedly closed his mouth. He spent _months_ obsessively chasing after Straw Hat captain only to have the teen slip out of his grasp every single time. Yet this girl…

Okay, it was official. The world doesn't make sense.

 **Luffy: "Why am I tied up?"**

 **Nami: "It's just rope. Is there a problem?"**

"That's what she said." Shanks grinned suggestively, causing a few to wolf-whistle and Ace splutter in indignation.

"Oy, that's my baby brother you're talking about!"

 **Luffy: "Oh well! I was hoping to meet other pirates! Let's go!"**

 **Nami: "Hold on, now!"**

 **Buggy: "What?! The thief got away?!"**

 **Buggy Pirates: "Please forgive us, Captain!"**

 **Buggy: "All three of you are pathetic! Die flashily!"**

 **Other Buggy Pirate: "Captain Buggy!"**

 **Buggy: "What is it?!"**

 **Other Buggy Pirate: "That thief from earlier came back on her own!"**

"Yes, because that's not suspicious at all." Izo raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow as they watched the events unfold on screen. Apparently, Buggy agreed with Whitebeard commander's sentiment.

 **Buggy: "What?!"**

 **Buggy Pirate 1: "That's them!"**

 **Buggy Pirate 2: "She's the one who stole the chart!"**

 **Luffy: "Ow!"**

 **Nami: "I've captured the thief, Captain Buggy the Clown! Here's your chart back!"**

" _ **The Clown…"**_ Trailed off Nocturnal startling others. It had been awile since they heard from their host. _**"It sure aged nicely."**_

 **Buggy: "I appreciate it. But why the change of heart?"**

 **Nami: "My boss and I had a fight! I'm fed up with him! Please let me join your crew!"**

 **Buggy Pirate 3: "CCaptain Buggy is angry!"**

 **Buggy Pirate 1: "He's gonna use his Devil Fruit power!"**

 **Luffy: "Devil?"**

 **Buggy: "Fed up, huh? You're a flashily amusing girl! I like you! You can join my crew!"**

 _ **Nami: "Infiltration successful! Pirates are so dumb and easy to manipulate!"**_

A few were about to take offense but decided against it. The gullibility displayed by Buggy really was disgraceful.

The scene changed to show Luffy locked up in the cage and this time cigar did fall out of Smoker's mouth.

 **Luffy: "Why am I in a cage?"**

 **Buggy: "I feel great today! Girl! What name do you go by?"**

 **Nami: "Nami!"**

 **Buggy: "Alright! Let's hold a welcome party for Nami here! Celebrate flashily!"**

Shanks let out a sigh. "At least Buggy knows how to party."

"Must have learned from his time with Roger Pirates." Benn glanced at his captain from the corner of his eye. Parties on Oro Jackson were legendary for a reason and the old Gold Roger passed that spirit onto everyone who was once part of the crew.

 **Buggy: "What's wrong?! This party's in your honor! Eat up!"**

 **Nami: "Yes! Thank you!"**

 _ **Nami: "I'll just keep my eyes peeled for a chance to take the chart back. And maybe I'll swipe all of Buggy's treasure too, while I'm at it!"**_

A few people chuckled as they watched Luffy try to reach some meat through the gap between steel bars.

 **Luffy: "I… wanna eat, too! Dammit!"**

 **Buggy: "This is flashily great! Men! Prepare a Special Buggy Ball!"**

"Oh, no…"

"He wouldn't, would he…?"

 **Buggy Pirate: "All set, sir!"**

 **Nami: "W-What's about to happen?"**

"That bastard!"

 **Buggy: "Observe the might of the Buggy Ball! Light it."**

 **Zoro: "What's that explosion?"**

"How dare he! There might still have been people inside!"

"Is Buggy out of his mind?!"

"Where are marines when you need them?!"

It was hard to discern who said who over pandemonium caused by what they saw on screen but the last comment caused a few Navy Admirals to squirm in discomfort. Coby clenched his fist in silent anger.

' _This is why I became a marine! To stop criminals like Buggy from harming innocent people!'_

 **Stowaway Buggy Pirate: "One of Buggy-sama's beloved Buggy Balls!"**

 **Zoro: "Buggy Balls?!"**

All those with a shred of humanity left in them felt anger course through their veins at the sight of destruction left by Buggy's favorite toy. These houses were home to many people, a safe place for generations that held many precious memories. To see it annihilated for someone's pleasure and enjoyment… A split second decision made by a heartless bastard is all it took to ruin lives of countless people.

 **Buggy: "Truly flashy! With Buggy balls and Devil Fruit powers, I can conquer the Grand Line! Right, Nami?!"**

"Some people have never been in the Grand Line and it shows." Casually said Law, but there was a sharp edge in his eyes.

"It really does." Pipped up one of the Revolutionaries and although he seemed to be relaxed, his comrades slowly inched away.

 **Nami: "Y-Yes! Of course!"**

 **Luffy: "Eh?! I'm the one who's gonna rule the Grand Line!"**

 **Buggy: "What?"**

 **Luffy: "I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"**

 **Nami: "You idiot!"**

 **Buggy: "I see why you're sick of him, Nami!"**

 **Nami: "Yeah! He takes the world too lightly and misunderstands everything! I couldn't put up with it anymore…"**

"Oh, I don't think so." Ace grinned to himself, eyes light and mischievous as he watched his baby brother piss off yet another pirate.

 **Buggy: "Naturally! In that case, I'll give you a Buggy Ball to blow away your old boss! It'll also serve to prove your loyalty to me. Do it!"**

"Perhaps Buggy is not as incompetent as I thought," Grunted Crocodile before waving off all the glares he received for his words. "You know I'm right. Put yourselves in his shoes. We got a chance to see things from outsider's point of view. Use it."

Begrudgingly, the others had to agree. Even if they weren't involved in events that were unfolding on the screen, it was difficult to remain unbiased after what they knew about Straw Hats beforehand and what they saw so far.

One thing was clear – the pirate thief got herself in a sticky situation and many were curious to see how she'll get herself out of it. Knowing that Luffy was involved promised quite an entertaining sight.

 **Nami: "No, that's okay! C'mon, this is a welcoming party! Let's have fun!"**

 **Buggy: "Do it. This is my style of welcoming party."**

 **Buggy Pirates: "Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire!"**

 _ **Nami: "If I don't shoot, I'll be killed! But if I do shoot, I'll wind up no better than pirates!"**_

 **Buggy: "Alright! Light it flashily!"**

"Nami-swan would never do that!" Sanji exclaimed with conviction that made woman in question blush slightly.

"Of course she didn't, both Nami-san and Luffy-san are here." Reasoned Robin calmly.

 **Buggy: "Nami! Don't wimp out on me now!"**

 **Luffy: "What's the matter? Your hands are shaking! That's what happens when you take on pirates with half-assed resolve."**

 **Nami: "Resolve to do what?! To kill people like it's nothing?! Is that a pirate's resolve?!"**

 **Luffy: "No! The resolve to put your own life on the line!"**

Shanks wiped a fake tear. "I'm so proud! A student surpassed his teacher!"

 **Buggy Pirate: "Hey, new chick! Quit bein' a tease! This is how you light it!"**

Izo couldn't help but let out a low whistle at the sight of boa staffs strapped to navigator's thigh.

"Very impressive."

 **Luffy: "What the-?! What the-?!"**

"See? Told you she wouldn't do it."

 **Nami: "Crap! I didn't mean to—"**

 **Buggy: "Nami! What is the meaning of this?!"**

 **Nami: "I'm sorry!"**

 **Buggy: "What?! Apologizing won't fix things!"**

 **Luffy: "Huh? Now you're saving me?"**

 **Nami: "Don't be stupid! I only did it because of the situation! I just didn't want to wind up like these inhuman pirates!"**

 **Luffy: "Oh, the situation!"**

"Yeah, that is something Lu can understand well." Ace glanced at his brother fondly before focusing back on the screen.

 **Nami: "Pirates took the life of a person dear to me! As if I'd ever be one!"**

 **Luffy: "Oh, so that's why… Huh? It's lit!"**

"And that must have been when Luffy-san decided to recruit you." Robin smiled softly, noticing reoccurring theme already. Despite coming off as dense and oblivious, Luffy was surprisingly an excellent judge of a character.

"Only now are you taking things seriously!"

They knew that Straw Hat Luffy will be alright, of course they knew. But all the different angles combined with a soundtrack and inner thoughts of those involved made every scene and fight so much more interesting.

 **Buggy: "Keep your ridicule to a minimum, girl! Kill her flashily!"**

 **Buggy Pirates: "Yahoo!"**

 **Luffy: "Water! Water! Water! Water! Not good!"**

"And that sealed the deal." Commented Zoro offhandedly while Sanji and Chopper freaked out.

"Nami-swan! Are you alright?! You burned your beautiful hands!"

 **Luffy: "You're… Behind you!"**

 **Buggy Pirates: "Die flashily!"**

 **Zoro: "Hey, now… How many of you are taking on one girl at once?"**

 **Luffy: "Zoro!"**

 **Zoro: "You hurt? Are you hurt?"**

 **Nami: "N-No, I'm fine…"**

 **Luffy: "Whew, what a relief! How'd you find us? Hurry and get me outta here!"**

 **Zoro: "What do you keep playing around for? First some bird runs off with you, and now you're inside a cage?"**

"I just love how all the pirates are standing around, letting the banter play out." Said Thatch, amusement coloring his voice.

"That was very nice of them."

 **Luffy: "It's pretty interesting, actually."**

 **Buggy Pirate 1: ""Zoro"?"**

 **Buggy Pirate 2: "T-That's what he just called him, right?"**

 **Nami: "The crew member he mentioned… was Pirate Hunter Zoro? What's going on?!"**

 **Buggy: "So you're Zoro? What do you want? Are you here to take my head or something?"**

 **Zoro: "Nope. Not interested. I gave up pirate-hunting."**

 **Buggy: "I'm interested, though! Killing you will increase my name."**

 **Zoro: "I wouldn't try it. You'll die."**

 **Buggy: "Oh? That so?"**

 **Zoro: "Guess words aren't enough for you…"**

 **Buggy Pirate 3: "Get 'im, Captain!"**

 **Buggy Pirate 4: "Captain Buggy!"**

 **Buggy Pirates: "Buggy! Buggy! Buggy!"**

 **Buggy: "Die flashily!"**

Vista frowned at the screen. "Too easy."

"Buggy's severed limbs didn't bleed!" Screamed Chopper equal parts horrified and intrigued. "That should have set you off!"

 **Zoro: "He had no resistance to him at all…"**

 **Luffy: "Whoa! He's weak!"**

 **Nami: "No way…"**

 **Luffy: "What's with them?"**

"And that reaction is a dead giveaway." Pointed one of the Revolutionaries as on-screen Buggy Pirates burst out laughing at their Captain's demise.

 **Nami: "H-Huh? Their captain's been killed… But they're laughing!"**

 **Zoro: "Hey! What's so damn funny?!"**

 **Luffy: "Zoro!"**

 **Nami: "What's that arm?!"**

 **Zoro: "What… the hell?!"**

 **Buggy: "The Chop-Chop Fruit... That's the name of the Devil Fruit I ate! I'm a chop-chop person who can't be cut!"**

 **Nami: "His body reattached itself! I thought the Devil Fruits were only a rumor!"**

Everyone present let out a sigh in resignation. _'I thought we were over this…'_

 **Luffy: "A chop-chop guy?! You mean he's a monster?!"**

"You're one to talk, Straw Hat-ya." Law deadpanned as the sign "Rubber Person" flashed on the screen.

 **Buggy: "I didn't hit any vital spots, but that's a pretty serious wound! I win!"**

 **Buggy Pirates: "You're too much, Captain!"**

 _ **Nami: "Crap! The tables have turned! If we don't do something quick, me and these two guys are dead!"**_

 **Zoro: "That one hurt a bit…"**

 **Luffy: "Stabbing him from behind is unfair, Big Nose!"**

"Everything is fair in a fight between pirates." Reminded Benn, thinking back to the previous episode and the confrontation with Higuma bandits.

 _ **Nami: "Y-You idiot! Don't call him that!"**_

 **Buggy: "Who's… got a big nose?!"**

An ability to piss off any opponent while remaining unfazed no matter what…

' _That kid is something else.'_

 **Zoro: "Luffy!"**

 **Luffy: "Buggy! I will kick your ass!"**

 **Buggy: "Kick my ass? You're a real riot! All three of you are gonna die here, you know! How should I have my ass kicked in this situation?!"**

 **Nami: "It's no use… It's all over…"**

 **Luffy: "I refuse to die! Run! Zoro!"**

 **Zoro: "What?!"**

 **Nami: "Wait! He came here to save you! What're you gonna do?!"**

 **Zoro: "Understood."**

The exchange between two pirates shocked the majority of spectators. They knew the importance of the bond between captain and his first mate. After all, first mate is not only second-in-command, but also captain's most trusted ally and confidante. To know each other's thoughts without a word, communicate fully with a single glance… Establishing this kind of understanding and communication between two people usually takes _years_ of overcoming hardships together. Yet these two…

 _ **Nami: "Nothing makes sense anymore! This is why I hate pirates!"**_

 **Buggy: "Impudent fool! As if I'd let you escape! Fool! Your Three-Sword Style has no effect on—Hey! Listen when people are talking!"**

 **Buggy: "Oh, crap! The cannon's pointed this way!"**

 **Zoro: "Hey! Light it!"**

 **Nami: "Eh?!"**

 **Zoro: "Hurry!"**

 **Nami: "R-right!"**

 **Buggy: "Wait, wait, wait! There's still a Special Buggy Ball in there! You lit it! Wait! No! Stop! Stop!"**

" **TO BE CONTINUED"**

* * *

 ***Reads OFKSC***

 ***Me to myself*: Where's the rest, you fool?!**

 **I know you guys did not expect me to update. Believe me, I'm as shocked as you are.**

 **But I'm officially back. Not going to set any strict schedules because I'm graduating uni this year and dissertation is already kicking my ass but I will be updating so there's that.**

 **That's about it for now.**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
